


Two Weeks Away

by AsphyxiatedComatose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, One Shot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiatedComatose/pseuds/AsphyxiatedComatose
Summary: A series of intimate one-shots.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**‘’Ugh, we’ve been on this mission for two weeks and we haven’t found anything yet.’’** Sakura’s crossed arms slightly burnt from three days of walking in cloudless sunlight. The strands of pink color in her hair seeming sallow. The cherry blossom color faded by the sun **. ‘’-Kakashi, can’t we take a break?’’** She begged, that once adolescent whine she used to have turning from pre-teen to young adult.  
  
‘’Don’t worry,’’ Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder, brow glistening with sweat – he couldn’t deny her want, he wanted it too, just as much as everyone else following behind. ‘’We’re not far.’’  
  
**‘’Please, you say that every time.’’** Naruto scoffed, his t-shirt wrapped around his head, the fabricated fishnet barely hiding the obvious sweat descending down his more than toned chest. Scars evident lining from covered hips to his neck **. ‘’-Sakura’s right, we should stop.’’** Stopping mid-step himself, Kakashi halted and eyed the three of them. Sasuke’s usual response was silence but Kakashi knew him well – he could read it.  
  
**‘’Ah, would you look at that.’’** Kakashi mumbled slyly as he glanced to the left. ‘ **’Naruto it seems like you knew where we were going all along.’’**  
  
Everyone looked to the left, and there was the inn Kakashi had been going on for three days. All three of them assumed they were lost and Kakashi was too much of a stubborn ass to admit that fact.  
  
**‘’Maybe getting forgetful in your old age, _huh sensei_?’’ **Sakura teased, smacking the side of his shoulder lightly as she passed him. The act was playful, harmless, but Sasuke took note of what she did – it was uncommon and something about it tweaked a nerve.  
  
Kakashi watched after her, the smile evident beneath his mask. They wandered in, it was silent – not many travelled out this far. ‘’Are you lost?’’ A lady called, making note of the sweat and the look of exhaustion on each of their faces.  
  
Naruto chimed in; his patience was thin. ‘’Yeah, since Kakashi here couldn’t admit that he was lost.’’ Like usual, teenage Naruto lacked a touch of patience in any sense – too much energy for one human body, but he was usually not this cocky; must have been the heat, but Sakura eyed him with curiosity. Something about the way Naruto behaved, it was different. It wasn’t goofy; it was stern, like he was capable of getting angry. Something she hardly saw him do.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck he sighed and heavily. Sakura’s eyes flashed from Naruto to Kakashi, she bit her lip nervously but not because of the atmosphere, something else.  
  
‘’My apologies for my student,’’ His eyes glazed over to the right where the blonde stood, rubbing his face aggressively before stretching his arms above his head. ‘’-We’ll need three rooms.’’  
  
‘’-three?! No way man,’’ Naruto refused, his arms up above his head crossed. ‘’No way am I rooming with Sasuke, Kakashi, we’re young adults. Personal space is a thing you know.’’ Rolling his eyes, he wandered out of the inn, in a huff.  
  
Sasuke caught Sakura exchanging a glance. ‘’-What’s his problem?’’ She muttered, Sasuke looking back to Kakashi, then noting Sakura went to follow Naruto outside – that tweaked a nerve to.  
  
What was going on? Shaking his head, Sasuke ignored the thoughts.  
  
Outdoors, the heat blistering, Sakura witnessed as Naruto pulled the fish net shirt up and over his head, watching the way the rays of light reflected off his glistening abdomen. She was still biting her lip, leaning in unintentionally.  
  
‘’-What?’’ Naruto barked, ocean blues on green ones. A touch oblivious to the way she was staring at him – but Sasuke noticed, standing in the doorway of the inn.  
  
Before Sakura could speak, Sasuke chimed in. ‘’Hey idiot, our room is ready.’’ Sasuke called, ‘’there’s a pool out back.’’ He added, pointing over his thumb.  
  
‘’Oh no way, a pool?’’ Sakura stepped forward, only to be greeted with Sasuke backside as he wandered back in. She took note of it – anytime he did it, it was a list in her head of all the times he ignored her. 6 Years of constant disinterest really wore a girl down, but the feeling she once had wasn’t as strong as it was – something was different, she couldn’t place it.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time they got ready and ended up by the pool side, the sun was nearly setting. The heat not so hot as the rays got dimmer and the night air drifted in. Sakura inhaled a breath of needed relief, they’d been traveling for days, she missed her bed, fresh sheets – looking forward to a night of not sleeping on the ground. Fantasizing about how nice hot water would feel in the shower later, she saw Naruto pull himself up and out of the pool, she found herself staring like she had earlier.  
  
How had she never noticed how defined he was? When did he get so broad…when did his hair start to curl, his jaw had a touch of blonde and she couldn’t help but admire just how mature he looked; Kakashi coming outside distracted her, she looked down and blushed when she saw him without his mask.  
  
It’d only taken three years, but he finally let them see his face. ‘’Something the matter, Sakura?’’ He inquired, oblivious but he knew deep down why she was blushing. It was pay back for the getting old comment earlier; their flirting was evident – Sasuke noticed; he was starting to get frustrated with Sakura, but he couldn’t place just why that was.  
  
  
The four of them took advantage of the inn’s amenities, it was later in the evening and Sakura found herself in a jacuzzi with three males. It was odd – they used to do this when they were much younger, but this time it felt different; peculiar, and she couldn’t quite place the emotion but the feelings she felt in her stomach were whirling, with dazed butterflies. She couldn’t help the light spread of pink across her face, unable to keep long eye contact with any one person.  
  
‘’I didn’t want to tell you this too soon,’’ Kakashi admitted, looking grim for a moment. ‘’Tsunade cancelled the mission.’’ It made sense why he looked grim. They’d been traveling for awhile and the trip back wouldn’t exactly be a piece of cake. It was a rocky terrain and involved too much climbing. Sakura already had to heal both the guys a handful of times – not for falling but fighting. This was the most she’d seen them fight the entire time they knew each other; been on a team.   
  
‘’Are you kidding?’’ Sakura mumbled as disappointment washed over her. ‘’But…’’ Inhaling a breath of anxiety, she dipped herself a little lower in the hot water, trying to get everything she could out of this brief stay before they travelled another two weeks home. ‘’We just got here…’’  
  
‘’Sakura’s right.’’ Naruto agreed. ‘’Can’t we stay for a few days? We’re exhausted.’’  
  
‘’You’re ninja.’’ Sasuke snapped, looking at both the blonde and the pinkette. ‘’We don’t rest.’’  
  
‘’Says you.’’ Naruto spat, beyond the point of aggravated. ‘’Sasuke, why don’t you just shut up huh?’’ He hissed, something ominous about his tone. ‘’Shut the fuck up for once.’’ Slightly standing in the small hot water tub, he splashed Sakura.  
  
‘’Hey, watch it.’’ Sakura warned, her temper shorter than she liked to admit but she was getting better at controlling it. Tsunade had been helping.  
  
‘’Calm down, moron.’’ Sasuke bit back, his brow furrowed; he didn’t get why Naruto was so hot-tempered lately. It was getting on his nerves.  
  
‘’I am calm, douchebag.’’ Naruto shot, shoving water at his slightly; it splashed Sasuke, so he did it back. The tension slightly evident, Kakashi put his foot down right away. ‘’Enough.’’ His voice overpowering but it was more of a respect thing. Kakashi having saved their asses on one or more occasion… they respected him beyond all else.  
  
Silence loomed, Sakura looking between them, she chewed her lip – this time, it was because of the atmosphere. ‘’Um Naruto?’’  
  
He glared, but she continued. ‘’you’re welcome to um, share my room if you want.’’ Shrugging, she didn’t notice Sasuke staring her down.  
  
‘’See? Problem solved.’’ Kakashi shrugged, leaning back in the hot tub. ‘’We’re not leaving for three days.’’ He added, closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about 9:00pm, Sakura drying her hair from the more than refreshing shower she took straight after the tense, awkward jacuzzi bonding time. Naruto was sitting on the floor of their shared room, shirtless and upside down.  
  
She stared, for a moment – what was he even doing?  
  
‘’Um….Naruto?’’ She stepped closer, eyeing him from head to toe – he was completely in a still-hand-stand… was he meditating? ‘’what are you um, doing exactly?’’  
  
Blue eyes opened to her legs, then he looked up as she looked down before he pushed himself up and out of the hand-stand position, only now to be facing her. The veins in his arms prominent from the blood that rushed down, it made the muscles in both arms evident and Sakura couldn’t help but look at him from head to toe.  
  
Naruto noticed, his eyes following. He stared at her, still a touch oblivious, even though something pulled at him to reach up and push that one pink strand out of her face. It always hung just in front of her left eye, blocking her view ever so slightly. Their eyes met and Sakura felt a pull, her lips parted and she went to speak but nothing followed.  
  
Tension rising, dancing between them like a bird caught in a cage. Naruto stared a moment more, noting how she seemed at a loss for words. ‘’Uh, right, um, thanks for letting me share your room,’’ Moving passed her, he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. ‘’I’ll sleep on the couch-‘’  
  
‘’you’re welcome to sleep in the bed! -uh! I mean, only if you er, want…to, that is,’’ Rubbing the back of her neck, she turned to look at him, he was looking at her with a strange expression.  
  
‘’Right…I’m going to go shower now,’’ Leaving the room, he left Sakura there feeling speechless and a touch ditzy for behaving in such a way; she couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her lately…even Kakashi was giving her a sense of hot and bothered and it was certainly not something she was used to.  
  
  
  
  
Outside, Kakashi sat next to a fire. A book in hand, the way the orange light lit up his features only gave him more of a compliment to his devilish features. He could sweep any woman off her feet if he wanted to; Sakura admiring him as she approach the warmth of the fire. Wondering why he had been single the entire time she knew him; ‘’Hello Sensei,’’ She sat next to him, pulling her hair back into a pony tale. Her curtain pink bangs hanging slightly in her face. ‘’Nice night,’’  
  
‘’Yeah,’’ Agreeing, he set down his book. ‘’-it really cooled down.’’  
  
It had, the sun had set, and it was like the seasons changed with day and night. Felt more like the beginning of fall, which was only fair since it was mid-august. ‘’We’re really going to talk about the weather?’’ Sakura teased.  
  
Their nightly conversation had become a daily occurrence over the duration of their travels. It was becoming more profound with each topic of conversation. They became longer, consequential; Sakura knew things about Kakashi no one else on the team had, it made her feel relevant. He listened to her, no matter the topic, it was refreshing from having no conversation with her two best friends. Usually, Naruto would bicker and Sasuke would give her the silent treatment.  
  
It was nice to be listened to and talked to.  
  
‘’I suppose you’re right,’’ Kakashi smiled, Sakura unable to help her stares; she shook her head and looked away. ‘’Have you noticed a change in the guys?’’ Looking back at him, Kakashi could see the concern on her face was real – she was genuinely worried.  
  
Feeling like he constantly needed to reassure her, he couldn’t. Not this time, he’d told her time before and before that they were just being petty – but it was becoming evident that they didn’t like one another. ‘’It’s competition.’’ He explained, remembering how he was with Obito. ‘’It isn’t over anyone thing, or any one person, it’s just about competition.’’ Eyeing her up and down, he smiled again but it was different somehow. ‘’Maybe this time it may be over a someone.’’  
  
‘’Um-‘’ Sakura blushed, getting what he was putting down instantly. ‘’-What? No, no way,’’ Putting her hands up defensively, the pink across her face grew into a deep red. ‘’Kakashi sensei!’’  
  
Laughing, only slightly, Kakashi admire the way her face lit up and hair fell off her shoulders. He couldn’t resist the push to reach forward and touch it slightly, pushing it back out of her face. ‘’-Your hair has gotten so long…’’ He spoke softly, admiring her, Sakura paused in her movements as his eyes caught hers, and they stared.  
  
It was sudden and unexpected as Kakashi leaned in and planted the softest kiss against her lips. It was harmless, but it stirred the butterflies into a dizzy spell. It wasn’t her first kiss, but it was the best kiss. Those emerald orbs round and virtuous; she stared at him, want creeping in her core. This feeling was new, different.  
  
Sakura and the girls back home had always practiced kissing on one another. It wasn’t uncommon, she’d kissed a number of boys as a dare when she was younger – Ino and her played the game truth or dare on more than one occasion but it’d been years since then.  
  
This was different.  
  
The innocence associated was gone and replaced with lust; something unfamiliar to Sakura. Her mind and world had been so corrupt and filled with war that she barely had time to let herself live.  
  
‘’Do that again,’’ She whispered quietly, forgetting the fact that they could have been seen by one of her teammates. She didn’t know if it was allowed for Kakashi to do just what he did, but she didn’t care, not then. Kakashi looked at her, somewhat unbelieving what just came out of his mouth. He stared at her a moment more before Naruto came around the corner. He pulled back and so did she, the blonde taking a seat across from Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at him, observing as he sat down. The way his hair hung in those blue eyes, she stared – mind hazy, and legs tingling inside her thighs. She bit her lip and Naruto noticed through the smoky fire. They had a moment in the room he was focused on, wondering what her issue was lately but he also noted the tension between Kakashi and Sakura. ‘’Is something going on?’’ He cocked a brow, wondering if maybe they had been talking about him.  
  
‘’No,’’ Kakashi reassured, but his voice shook. Which was unusual. Naruto leaned forward, not so much that he was touching the fire but so he could get a better look at the both of them. ‘’Were you two talking about me?’’  
  
‘’why would we talk about you?’’ Sakura snapped, wanting to distract herself from that kiss she just shared with Kakashi. ‘’there are much more interesting things to talk about.’’  
  
‘’Right,’’ Naruto scoffed, more than once. Sakura was getting annoyed with his attitude and she hadn’t said a word about it up until now.  
  
‘’Okay Naruto, what the hell is your issue?’’ Her voice raised slightly, and she sat on the edge of her chair. ‘’You’re like a bloody teenage girl who doesn’t get her way, what happened huh?’’  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Naruto got a look from Kakashi. He felt something was off. ‘’Forget it,’’ Pushing himself up he moved passed them like he had when he came in. Stopping by Sakura’s chair, ‘’Sorry, I’m just tired alright?’’ Before she could answer, he left.  
  
Sakura looked at Kakashi. ‘’-I should,’’  
  
‘’-Go check on him? Yeah,’’ Kakashi mumbled, smiling. Knowing they were best friends; something was clearly going on with the blonde. ‘’I’ll be here,’’ Kakashi let on, looking at the fire.  
  
Sakura looked at him a moment more before taking off after Naruto – he went back to their room, Sakura closing the door hard behind as she followed him. ‘’What’s going on, Naruto?’’  
  
Not noticing she followed him, he whipped around. ‘’Why are you following me?’’  
  
‘’What?’’ Sakura blinked, unbelieving – he was being an ass, she wouldn’t stand for it. ‘’Holy, what crawled up your ass and died?’’  
  
‘’Nothing.’’ He bit, hard. ‘’Why did you follow me?’’  
  
Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. ‘’Seriously Naruto, what’s wrong? You’re not yourself.’’  
  
Without acknowledging her question, he ran a hand through his hair and paced before looking at her – she looked at him, hand on her waist with concern on her face. He paced once, and then all at once, he stepped forward. Closing the space between them as his hands snuck up her neck, fingers brushing up behind her ears, pulling her face forward before kissing her gently but with force. It was sudden, unexpected. It happened so quickly Sakura could hardly react, stumbling slightly backward but she caught herself and he caught her.  
  
Their lips meshing as realization washed over Sakura – she pushed him back, hard and smacked him harder with the front of her hand.  
  
The smack was loud, echoing.  
  
But something was off.  
  
Naruto looked at her in disbelief, but the way she was biting her lip only drew him in. He acted again, his hands sliding back up her neck, lips pressing harder this time; stepping in between her legs he pushed his body up against hers, only this time she melted against him, her hands sliding up the back of his shirt, feeling the dips and curves of the muscles that lined his back. Skin warm, hot to the touch as she ran her palms up and over his shoulder blades, that tingling sensation on her thighs moving up between her legs. Her head spun as want filled her senses – she never felt like this before.  
  
Each touch his movement of his tongue, it pulled at something just below her belly button; body aching for his touch in certain spots. Unable to help the noise he pulled from her, his kiss stopping briefly only to move down her neck, Sakura’s instinct to tilted her head, leaning into his mouth she moaned a second time, his hand moving beneath her shirt, touching the soft skin beneath her bra, he cupped her chest, her ass, her hips; their bodies meshing into one as he pulled her backward onto the bed, rolling her beneath him as his kiss travelled downward, but a brief moment of logic filtered through Sakura’s mind.  
  
‘’w-wait,’’ She mumbled, breathless as her chest rose and fell heavily – looking up at Naruto, those blue eyes glazed over with fervor. ‘’Is this….are we…’’ Sakura looked around for the answer, she couldn’t help it but the ardor in Naruto’s stare blinded the logic and he kissed her again.  
  
‘’I want to taste you,’’ Mumbling, he lifted her shirt up, kissing down the center of her belly, down to the button on her pants – Sakura’s eyes were wide, unsure of what to do; she stopped him. ‘’N-Naruto, wait.’’ Breathless, she pulled him up. ‘’I’m um… I uh…’’ Wanting to tell him she hadn’t done this before, she bit her lip, embarrassed. Naruto was not inexperienced – he found himself on a number of occasions surrounded by girls, especially one particular girl, Hinata; they’d been in each other’s bed on more than one occasion – but she was engaged, off limits. Not that she mattered right now.  
  
‘’Don’t tell me you’re a virgin, Sakura?’’ He teased, hovering over her just slightly, climbing back up so they were face to face. Naruto was laying between her legs, he could feel the heat and the pulsing against his crotch. Grinning he ground his hips and Sakura reacted differently. The way he teased her pushed her to the edge, her body feeling like it was going to burst. She didn’t reject him when he moved back down her body, his mouth hot as he kissed just below her belly button, unclasping the button that held her jeans together, pulling the zipper down, he hooked his hands and pulled on her jeans so they slid down slightly. The moan he pulled from her made his body twitch – but so did the knock at the door. It was loud and both of them froze in one spot.  
  
‘’U-um, justa sec!’’ Sakura called, looking wide-eyed at the unsure blonde. Naruto bolted up and ran outside, luckily their room and the inn itself was all one floor with balconies. Sakura’s leg shook as she walked to the door. It was Sasuke, he noted how flushed she looked. ‘’Uh…hey,’’ He seemed embarrassed to be there, but he was kind of distracted at her face and how messy her hair was. ‘’You seen Naruto?’’  
  
‘’No! Not all night.’’ She answered too quickly and he noticed.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@

Sasuke stood silently in the doorway a little too long. So long in fact Sakura could feel her patience wearing – which was uncommon. Her hormones were all over the place and she had absolutely zero idea on how to handle them. Anything and everything made her dizzy; those obnoxious never ending flapping wings in the pit of her stomach were stirring invariably.   
  
‘’right.’’ He finally spoke, but she noted the cock in his brow and the way his lips pressed into a thin line.   
  
What was his issue now? The silent treatment was incessant; his silent treatment, with anything and everything she did. Why did everything she do irk him to no end? She couldn’t make sense of it – when she thought about who made her feel good, her mind undoubtedly went to Kakashi and sometimes Naruto. It just depended on the type of good she wanted to feel. The longer they were together, the less she found herself daydreaming absent-mindedly about the mysterious Uchiha and more about the frivolous blonde; but the emotions associated were particular – something she couldn’t quite place.   
  
‘’Yeah, um, do you mind?’’ She whispered, closing her door slightly. ‘’It’s been a long day, we’re only here for three days and I’d like to get some sleep.’’   
  
‘’-So, you haven’t seen Naruto?’’ He was persistent, which in usual circumstances was uncommon.   
  
‘’…No.’’ Sakura lingered a minute, her genuine concern floating to the top of her tongue. ‘’-Is everything alright with you two, Sasuke?’’ She tried; even though his next reaction wasn’t a surprise. Sasuke shifted and then left, wandering down the hall without a word – Sakura sighed, heavily. Making sure he would have heard her since he wasn’t out of sight – he wouldn’t look back, he never did.   
  
She closed the door with a slight slam, and leaned back against the wood, eyes searching the room – replaying what happened not minutes prior to him knocking on the door.   
  
Had she imagined that interaction? Touching her lips, her chest, her stomach, eyes closed, picturing how it felt with Naruto’s mouth pressed against her skin.   
  
Wishing he’d come back – Sakura found herself alone the rest of the night. Never thinking to go back to sit with Kakashi at the fire.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was mid-day, and the Inn was busier than the day before. Sakura found what you’d call jet-leg sneaking up and her limbs were tired, she spent that morning in the spa. Being human instead of ninja for once, indulging in the Inn’s spa and what they had to offer. Her hair needed a trim and her nails needed some serious care.   
  
Finding herself in a massage chair with her feet up and head back, hot tea to the left of her.   
  
‘’-Long day?’’ A voice chimed in to her right, sitting next to her was someone she knew – but she couldn’t place from where; those green eyes calculating where she might have seen this person before.   
  
‘’Um, yeah…’’ Blinking, she turned slightly in her chair to get a better look. ‘’-Sorry, do I know you?’’   
  
‘’Sort of.’’ The smile, provocative; almost sly. ‘’You’re here with your team, right?’’   
  
Sakura’s ninja instinct kicked in naturally; always somewhat cautious of an insincere vibe. ‘’Sure.’’ She eyed him from head to do, his silver hair reminded her of Kakashi’s. It hung slightly in his face, the beads around his neck and the purple nail polish. She noted a ring and it clicked. ‘’-You’re Akatsuki.’’ She bit, but relief washed over.   
  
The Akatsuki – why they were here, made zero sense. ‘’-Wait, why are you here?’’   
  
‘’The same reason you are.’’ He leaned over his chair with his free hand to shake, introducing himself. ‘’I’m Hidan. We’ve met before, in battle.’’ Leaning back he lifted his shirt up slightly and then Sakura’s memory filled the void; she’d healed him before.   
  
‘’I remember you.’’ Taking his hand, she recalled the vision of healing his very open, very bloody stab wounds. ‘’You almost died.’’   
  
‘’-Would’ve if you didn’t save me.’’ Smiling at her, he leaned back in his chair. ‘’Long way from home,’’ He added – she could say the same about him.   
  
The Akatsuki had a bad rep for a long time – until the war, now they did things in secret for each village; most of them were anonymous, but there were a select few who made their names known throughout the ninja world.   
  
‘’So Hidan,’’ She started. ‘’Are you the only one of your team here?’’   
  
Hidan picked up his hot tea, took a sip and then looked around the spa, pointing people out with his eyes. ‘’A few of us are here, who knows what everyone is doing.’’   
  
‘’Is Itachi with you?’’ Sakura asked, she’d grown quite fond of the older Uchiha. He helped her with her hospital build for all the orphans who lost their loved ones during the war. ‘’I haven’t seen him in a long time.’’   
  
Hidan nodded, setting down his tea. ‘’He’s floating around somewhere I’m sure.’’  
  
Leaning back in her chair, Sakura admired Hidan from where he sat. Sure, they did things. Bad things. Severe things that would shock any one normal individual, but for Sakura; how could someone be that bad change their views for the sake of humanity.   
  
They were all young adults, acting like children. Every single person unable to live a proper childhood; from the ages twelve to eighteen their lives were war and suffering.   
  
Hidan noticed her stare, his lips curved. ‘’See something you like?’’ – Not only was he completely suave, but he was also charming.   
  
‘’W-What?’’ Flustered, Sakura couldn’t put together two words, or one word apparently.   
  
Winking he pushed himself up out of the comfort of the massage chair. ‘’-If you’re available, the group of us are getting together for a game of cards, you’re welcome to join.’’   
  
Without responding, she exchanged looks with him and watched as he left, leaving her in her rattled state.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’Sakura Haruno huh?’’ Deidara mumbled, recalling things from the war. ‘’She really fucked Sasori up.’’   
  
The red head across the room noticed Deidara’s piercing blues and gave him a hard-nosed look. ‘’-Maybe you shouldn’t have invited her,’’ Deidara added, looking at Hidan who seemed like he was looking for a fight. That bad-guy side of him never really leaving, even after the war.  
  
He wanted to cause trouble, anywhere and everywhere he went.   
  
Not pure evil, but borderline. ‘’Afraid a little girl is going to hurt him again?’’   
  
‘’-She hurt him already.’’ Deidara repeated.  
  
‘’Yeah but she healed him too.’’ Hidan rambled, eyeballing the clock. ‘’Besides, what’s wrong with a little confrontation?’’   
  
‘’-What confrontation?’’ Itachi chimed in, wandering into their large suite. The inn held 10 rooms and 5 suites. Each one having multiple rooms, a bar, and certain amenities.   
  
‘’Deidara’s got his panties in a knot about the only other guests at this inn.’’ Hidan said.  
  
Itachi looked at Sasori who was too busy playing pool with Kisame to chime in or listen. ‘’Why?’’   
  
‘’Because asshole here invited Sakura Haruno to our card match.’’ Deidara spat. ‘’It’s just going to cause conflict we don’t need.’’  
  
‘’-You’re such a poor sport.’’   
  
‘’-Hidan,’’ Itachi’s disappointment was evident. ‘’You know how it is with my brother.’’   
  
‘’That little wiener? Please.’’ Hidan scoffed. ‘’-Besides,’’ The look on his face went from trouble to lewd as he recalled the details of Sakura’s pretty face and petite frame. But the way her hips curved; he chewed his lip. ‘’-Sakura’s too inviting.’’   
  
Kakashi hit the back of Hidan’s head without question – as it turns out, he overheard the conversation between Sakura and him earlier in the Spa. He was seated behind them.   
  
‘’-Hey!’’ Sitting up slightly from his chair, Hidan’s fists in balls – Itachi stood between them and a cordial look was given. They worked together, they fought together, they respected each other. ‘’-Don’t speak that way about Sakura.’’ He warned, but it wasn’t just his teacher-duties to protect his student, it was more than that; not that anyone knew but him.   
  
‘’Someone’s over protective.’’ Hidan mumbled, slugging away from them both.  
  
Kakashi looked at Itachi. ‘’I overheard you were having a match?’’   
  
‘’What’s it to you?’’ Itachi cocked a brow playfully, challenging him.   
  
Kakashi gave him a look and held up a 50$ bill. ‘’What’s your lowest bet?’’   
  
‘’50$ isn’t bad,’’ Itachi admitted. ‘’But this game isn’t for cash.’’ Grabbing the money from Itachi slyly, he leaned in so his voice was low; not every Akatsuki member knew just exactly what the game was for; just the few playing.   
  
‘’-and your comrade there thought it wise to invite my own?’’ Kakashi didn’t look impressed, knowing full-well what they were doing. ‘’-Itachi I thought you were passed that. You’re smarter than this.’’   
  
‘’It has absolutely nothing to do with me, it’s a matter of right and wrong.’’ Itachi bit, his eyes flashing with conviction. ‘’The war may be over for some, but it isn’t for everyone.’’   
  
‘’That doesn’t make it okay to go around killing people.’’ Kakashi stated, knowing full-well what was going on. It was illegal. ‘’You could all go to jail.’’   
  
‘’-and who’s going to do that?’’ Itachi leaned in. ‘’You? Last time I checked Kakashi, Tsunade was still hokage.’’   
  
‘’That doesn’t excuse-‘’   
  
‘’-I’m aware.’’ Itachi’s voice was stern, he held his ground. Knowing full well someone like Hidan wouldn’t resist the urge to kill him if anything provoked it. He’d already killed more than a few – but the deal was, they did good work for the different villages…but they still participated in crimes. They did betting wars, over who got to kill who; Itachi never lost. But the difference between him and everyone else; he didn’t kill these people; he just gave them second chances. Kakashi still didn’t agree with it. ‘’Don’t worry Kakashi,’’ Itachi set a hand on his shoulder. ‘’I won’t let Itachi touch Sakura, besides I’m pretty sure your other students would have something to say about it if he did.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon and Sakura found herself alone in the room with Naruto. Much like she had the night before, there was indisputable tension rising with each tick of the clock. Sakura had been avoiding the blonde since she couldn’t quite figure out just how she felt about the intimate moment they shared the night before, but Naruto couldn’t stop thinking about it.   
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about the softness of her lips and just how pink they were, they almost matched that of the hair on her head. The sweet smell of bergamot and vanilla wafting off her skin, how soft she felt; but mainly how she made him feel. It was nostalgia, Naruto always had a soft spot for Sakura – they’d spent the majority of the war in the company of one another. They bickered, constantly, but he couldn’t deny the feelings – they had always been present, but he respected her enough that she wasn’t interested; but it flipped, and he couldn’t understand it. He kind of wanted answers.   
  
Sakura stood awkwardly, leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back.   
  
Naruto was sitting on the large bed, looking up at her. ‘’-What was yesterday about?’’ He asked, eyes on her face, Sakura was staring at the floor – not afraid to look at him, but anxious in all the right ways. Her stomach doing loops. Lips parted but no words followed.   
  
‘’-Seriously Sakura, I thought you liked Sasuke,’’ Pausing for a minute, he pushed himself up. There was anger just below the surface. ‘’You know how I’ve felt,’’ Stepping toward her. ‘’So what now, suddenly you like me?’’   
  
Sakura looked up at him, hearing the anger in his voice. It was odd; it triggered her to get angry back. ‘’-Excuse me, you kissed me, remember? You were all weirdly angry last night – then you kissed me!’’   
  
‘’No shit.’’ Naruto stepped closer to her, putting both hands beside her head, pushing forward so their noses were almost touching. Sakura could see the way his jaw partially clenched. She knew he was angry, but what did she have to apologize for? You can’t help how you feel.   
  
‘’What do you want me to do?’’ She meant to sound confident, but her voice was somewhat a whisper, ‘’Apologize?’’ Staring at him now, she regained confidence – but it wasn’t the conversation that was driving that. It was like the night before, only this time it was stronger. Tenacious almost as the warmth travelled up her thighs to her core; Sakura couldn’t help the pull and this time she closed the space; she didn’t kiss him all at once. Her lips brushed the corner of his mouth.   
  
Naruto watched her, their eyes still transfixed as she moved down his jaw to his neck, much like what he did the night before – only she kissed up to his ear, grazing her teeth long the tip, only to graze down back to his neck. Naruto leaned into her mouth, pushing her back against the wall a little firmly. Sakura could feel him push her back and she stumbled slightly just like the night before – only this time he captured her mouth with his, his tongue meeting hers gently. One hand slid up behind her neck, fingers sliding through her hair – it was soft, smooth. His other hand slid to the button on her pants. ‘’-Lift your leg up,’’ He instructed, breathless between broken kisses. ‘’I want to make you feel good,’’ He breathed, sliding his tongue back into her mouth, suckling lightly on her lower lip before he unzipped her pants.   
  
Sakura thanked her earlier self for wearing yoga pants that day – it only made sense being at the spa all day. Absent minded, she couldn’t think; not now, all she could focus on was the pleasure she felt that he pulled with each touch, each word, the way his breath rose and fell, the expression on his face – it was different, he was different. Feeling him slide his hand down between her legs, Sakura’s eyes dulled over the minute he touched that one spot, thumb rubbing in circular motions. The fabric of her panties was soaked; Naruto smiled into the kiss, breaking away partially to watch her face.  
  
Her eyes were glazed, only partially open – like she was in a trans, her breathing up and down, he moved his hand away – only for a moment before he slid his hands beneath the fabric – ‘’Fuck, You’re so wet…’’ He breathed, feeling his pants get tighter.   
  
Sakura moaned, a little louder than expected when he slid one finger in and then a second. The way he moved his hand, Sakura’s breathing got quicker, more uneven. The faster his thumb circled, the more her legs shook, and the harder Naruto found himself. ‘’I want you,’’ He breathed, kissing down her neck, biting lightly then firmly. Hand practically pumping at this point, but he was smooth – like he’d done this a million times.   
  
Sakura was completely a virgin – but what would be so wrong about it? She trusted him enough; kissing him – Sakura gained a touch of confidence, pushing him back and away from her, she pushed him to the bed. Naruto not opposing, he crawled backward on the bed, only to have Sakura crawl over him on all fours. Those long pink hairs curling at the ends, falling over her shoulders. He watched as she licked her lips suggestively, watching her eyes as they went down to his belt.   
  
The noise the buckle made when it hit the ground was a little concerning – but it didn’t stop her, she unzipped his pants like she’d done it a million times and kissed down below his waist – Naruto watched her, breathing rigid and body tenser. ‘’Fuck,’’ He watched, feeling his body building up. He pulled her up and flipped them – it was so effortless, Sakura landing gracefully she kicked off her pants. Naruto pulled his shirt up and over his head with one pull; the act was sexy, and it pulled at the want she felt in her stomach.   
  
Naruto slid up between her legs, mouth barely breaking as he ground into her. The thin fabric barely coating the feeling; Pulling his boxers down, he slid Sakura’s panties to the side, Sakura chewed her lip as he positioned himself between her legs – she knew it was going to hurt, but it wasn’t as bad as she thought, almost a burning. But the burning was replaced each time Naruto moved his body, his thrusts deep, slow. Shoulders shaking as pleasure coursed through his body, Naruto watched the pain turn into pleasure for the pinkette beneath him. ‘’Go faster,’’ She breathed, Naruto kissed her, his hips moving in constant rotation – breathing heavily.   
  
The pain subsided and all Sakura could feel was pleasure, the faster he went, the harder he pounded her into the bed, Sakura’s legs above her head, ‘’fuuuuck,’’ He groaned, she was tight; petite, it felt too good. His thrusts were even, hard, fast and deep; Sakura could feel him hit a spot over and over again – pushing the right button every time, she was going to cum and he was going to make her.   
  
‘’-I think I’m going,’’ Sakura whispered into his mouth, he responded by staying in that one motion, going faster, longer, deeper; until he heard her let out the most fulfilled moan, grinning into her mouth he felt his body shudder, cumming between her legs.   
  
  
  


It was evening and Sakura found herself at a table with seven men. It was much like the jacuzzi night, only this time she was thinking about one thing – one someone. That someone was sitting directly across from her. To her right was Kakashi and to her left was Itachi. Sasuke sat on the left side of the table; he hadn’t seen Sakura all day, not since their strange interaction. ‘’Alright ladies, gents,’’ Hidan shoveled the cards and quickly and they started their game.  
  
Sakura found herself exchanging looks with Naruto on more than one occasion – Sasuke noticed, what was up with them? Too distracted by those two, he wasn’t involved in the game. But everyone else was.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just a little slutty. @_@

‘’You call that a play?’’ Hidan was bitter, hearing it evidently with each passing round. Truth was, Kakashi was kicking his ass. He knew what they were up to and he wasn’t about to let any one-person win – especially Hidan.    
  
‘’-Don’t be such a spoilsport.’’ Sakura hummed, getting the details from Kakashi. It was not common for Kakashi to tell his students about the trivial nonsense post-war, but this was a matter of someone’s life, whether they deserved it or not. ‘’-No need to get your panties in a knot, Hidan.’’ Itachi followed Sakura’s tone, mirroring her provocative nature. ‘’It’s just a game, remember?’’ He added, wanting to remind Hidan that team 7 was unaware of their actual rules to the game of poker; but Hidan had no idea that they knew just what it was they were all playing for.    
  
Kisame pushed back, uninterested. ‘’I’m out.’’    
  
‘’Me too,’’ Deidara scoffed, rolling his eyes.    
  
Naruto was still in, so was Sasuke but the younger Uchiha was much too distracted by the weird interaction Sakura was having with the blonde, to focus on the game of poker. Something was off, he knew it. Why was there tension? It irked every bone in his body and that fact alone made him even more so.    
  
‘’Looks like it’s just us,’’ Sakura’s eyes went around the room to each player, everyone giving her a particular look. Itachi, harmless. Like always – they had an understanding, but when her eyes crossed Hidan’s he was giving her an entirely different vibe. Precarious, as if he were planning something. Kakashi noticed, coughing to break the tension. ‘’Actually,’’ He placed down his cards. ‘’I think I’ve won.’’   
  
Sakura looked over, ‘’Well,’’ She started, disappointed. ‘’You beat me.’’    
  
‘’Me too,’’ Naruto pushed in his cards, those blue eyes meeting green ones briefly before Sasuke slid in his hand on top. ‘’I’m out,’’ He muttered; watching Itachi – Itachi had something, he was just waiting.    
  
‘’Hidan?’'    
  
  
‘’Fuck you all.’’ Practically spitting his words, Hidan got up from the table in a bit of a rush, angered by his multiple loses. ‘’I’ll get you, Kakashi.’’ Warning, he took his leave. Giving Sakura one last look before he parted to his room for the night.    
  
‘’-and on that note,’’ Itachi looked at Kakashi and they exchanged an understanding look; ‘’-Good game,’’ Shaking hands, Itachi stepped back, eyeing Sasuke. ‘'Sasuke, why don’t you stick around, play some pool?’’ - He couldn’t help but ask, he hadn’t seen his younger brother in ages, it wouldn’t hurt but Sasuke was too distracted.    
  
‘'No,’’ Shaking his head, he headed for the door.    
  
‘’I’ll play,’’ Sakura smiled. ’’-I love pool.’’    
  
Astonished that Hidan did not scare her away, Itachi gave Kakashi a confident look – knowing full well she was under his protection. ‘’Right then,’' Bowing his head respectively, Kakashi took his leave. Sasuke left and so did Naruto. Leaving Sakura to fend for herself.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke found himself back in the jacuzzi with Naruto. His temper buzzing but just below the surface. Silence loomed between the two of them, Sasuke observing Naruto as he dipped his head back into the water, watching the way his blonde locks soaked up the water.    
  
Naruto noticed. ‘’What?’’    
  
Not answering, the Uchiha shrugged and looked passed him into darkness. Naruto muttering something under his breath before dipping his head again. ‘’-You’re not worried about Sakura?’’ Naruto asked suddenly, it certainly bothered him.    
  
‘’Why would I be worried?’’ Sasuke was partially offended. ‘’She’s with my brother.’’    
  
‘’So?’’ Naruto stared at him with disbelief. ‘’-didn’t you see that creep Hidan?’’    
  
‘’No, I was too busy watching you.’’ Sasuke admitted, debating internally if a fight with Naruto was worth it.    
  
The blonde stopped moving and stared him down, feeling uncomfortable. ‘'-Why were you staring at me?’'    
  
‘’Does it matter?’' Sasuke bit back; he was staring at him because Naruto was staring at Sakura – but what’s worse, she was staring back.    
  
It didn’t take too long for things to click for Naruto. Naturally, he would be oblivious to it...but he fucked Sakura and wanted to rub it in without telling Sasuke. ‘’-Wait,’’ He laughed, it was harmless at first. ‘'-were you jealous?’’    
  
The flushed look on Sasuke’s face went as quickly as it came. He ignored him but Naruto persisted.    
  
‘’Holy fuck, you WERE jealous.’’ Pausing, realization crept in – and jealousy followed. ‘’-Serves you right you know,’' Naruto spouted on. ‘’-the second Sakura ignores you and goes for me, you get jealous.’’    
  
‘’-Who says she is going for you?’’ Sasuke spat, word-vomit, unintended and Naruto was in complete disbelief.    
  
‘’Wait,’’ Naruto stared at him as his own jealousy started to rise. ‘’-don’t tell me after all this time, you like her? Just because she started showing someone else attention?’’ Laughing mockingly, Naruto stood up from the jacuzzi. ‘’-You snooze you lose Sasuke,’’ Shrugging, he grabbed the nearest towel and dried his hair. ‘’-I’m the one sharing her bed, remember?’’ Grinning: he turned and that’s when Sasuke lunged.    
The two of them tumbled onto the ground, Naruto knocking his head slightly on the pavement and Sasuke scrapping both his elbows. A series of grunts and punches, followed by some bloody knuckles and one black eye, they were both breathless - the fight ending before anyone stopped it.    
  
Naruto wiped the blood from his head, and the blood from his nose before standing up. ‘’-You need to get the fuck over it man, you had years – and now suddenly you’re into her? Not fucking cool.’’ Shaking his head, Naruto moved passed him and back to his suite – leaving Sasuke there to battle internally with his newly discovered jealousy.    
  


After sinking the eight-ball at least twice, Sakura sat on the empty pool table with a drink in her hand and legs crossed. Watching Itachi play darts with Kisame, legs swinging casually as she sat. ‘’Hidan didn’t take his losses too well huh,’’ She mumbled, looking at Itachi. ‘’Maybe we can cheer him up?’’    
  
Kisame exchanged looks with Itachi. ‘’-It’ll take more than us to cheer him up...’’ Trailing off, he eyed Sakura and how comfortable she felt. ‘’-How are things going anyway?’’    
  
‘’Hmm?’’ Sakura leaned into his words, feeling the slight buzz of her mixed drink. ‘’How do you mean Itachi?’’    
  
‘’I mean with your team.’’ Itachi threw his last dart and then walked back to the pool table, leaning against the bar to light up a smoke. ‘’-Can’t be easy being the only female.’’    
  
Sakura twirled her hair, finding alcohol made her a little more flirtatious than regularly. It never got her in trouble at home, but it may get her in trouble at an Inn filled with men she admired. ‘’One female to a team is normal, Itachi. You know that.’’ Smiling at him, she sipped her drink and then sipped again. Not taking into account what time it was – but luckily Itachi was on the ball.    
  
‘’Right,’’ Smiling at her, he eyed the clock. ‘’It’s late,’’ Taking her empty glass, he walked her to the door. ‘’You’ll be alright?’’    
  
‘’I’m a ninja,’’ Winking she walked out. ‘’Besides, pretty sureI’m stronger than all of you...Ask Sasori.’’ Winking, she closed the door and walked – humming, swaying her hips slightly – unconsciously not really paying too much attention.    
  
‘’-Itachi really didn’t walk you to your suite?’’ Hidan’s voice cut in, catching her off guard as he stepped into her, pushing her back into a wall – startled, she stumbled, nearly toppling over but the wall caught her fall – she looked up with innocent eyes. Sakura wasn’t aware just what Hidan was still capable of.    
  
‘’-H-Hidan!’’ Giggling, she smacked his chest lightly. ‘’-You scared me.’’    
  
He stood two feet taller, one hand pressed against the wall just above her head while he leaned down closer to her face. ‘’-I overheard your little convo,’’ His voice was low, almost a whisper. Reaching forward he touched her bottom lip with his thumb, grasping gently. ‘’-You said you wanted to cheer me up?’’    
  
Oblivious to what it is he wanted; Sakura smiled. She wasn’t this daft, she knew he clearly wanted her – it was evident by his touch and body language, but she wasn’t just going to give into a total stranger; besides, she’d only just lost her V card the night before. ‘’Um, I’m flattered,’’ Half-smiling, she looked down and then back up before pushing him away slightly. ‘’But I’m spoken for,’’   
  
Grabbing her arm, he pulled her back – but it wasn’t rough, and it didn’t give her strange vibes, it was playful, strangely. ‘’C’mon,’’ He cooed, his voice still low but it hit different; Sakura was beginning to feel a little like a harlet. First, she kissed Naruto, then let him feel her up – then Kakashi, then she totally slept with Naruto and now this – was it bad? Chewing her bottom lip; she felt dizzy, not because of the alcohol but because of the scent Hidan was giving off.    
  
‘’...Why do you like me anyway?’’ She breathed, really wanting to know. ’’Or do you simply like my body?’’    
  
‘’-Does it matter?’’ He whispered, dipping low only to graze her bottom lip with his – the silver piercing on his tongue catching the light only for her to notice as he inched closer.    
  
Sakura’s mind was screaming but so was her body; her hormones were all over the place and her headspace was chaotic. No thoughts made any sense, and it was making her feel crazy. Closing her eyes, she felt pleasure pool between her legs;Hidan noted the way she responded to him and he liked it. ‘’See...’’ He was smirking. ‘’Doesn’t matter,’’ Leaning in, he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh. Feeling the warmth radiating.    
  
‘’We really...’’ Breathless, Sakura’s lungs caught when he slid a hand up between her legs. ‘’-Shouldn’t.’’ Cutting it short, Hidan pushed her back so they were out of sight – a dip in the hallway, leading them into a small corridor where you could get ice. ‘'If you’re quiet we won’t get caught...’' He whispered; each word drawing her in more – something about the whole bad boy thing got her head in a spin and she couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe.    
  
Breathing rapid, she felt his body press up against hers – mind still thinking about that silver piercing in his mouth, wondering what it would feel like. ‘’N-Not here,’’ Sakura whispered, wondering if this was the right thing to do – or wrong, she just slept with Naruto! Screaming internally, she pushed him back. ‘’Not here,’’ Repeating, breathless and flushed -Hidan stared at her a minute.    
  
‘’Not here, or not at all?’' Grinning he closed the space again and this time he kissed her, it wasn’t like anything she’d experienced before – it was rough, but expert; like he’d been doing it for years. Sakura melted, instantly - the way his tongue moved against her own, her thoughts drifted in and out.    
  
‘’-I won’t tell...’’ He breathed between her mouth. ‘'It can be our little secret...’' Still grinning he kissed her harder, pressing his body into hers – before leaving completely; Sakura stood there, alone, dazed, and confused.    
  
Had that just happened?    
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in her room, Sakura expected to find Naruto but she was alone. Completely alone, wondering if she imagined what had happened with Hidan she decided it was best to keep that information to herself. The last thing she needed was drama from her teammates or Kakashi – why did she feel the need to tell him at all? Chewing her lip, she paced and paced. The alcohol she consumed earlier had worn off, her nerves shot and body practically aching to be touched again she sighed.    
  
Wandering out of her room and down to Sasuke’s, she tapped on the door.    
  
No answer.    
  
Probably asleep, but it was hard to say. He could just be ignoring her like he always did. Frustrated, Sakura went to Kakashi’s room instead – she knocked and to her surprise, he was still awake. What she saw when the door opened however... she couldn’t help it when her face turned all shades of red. ‘’I’m...um,’'    
  
  
‘'-Sakura?’’ Kakashi blinked, wondering why she was not in bed. ‘’Uh,’' Pulling up one side of the open housecoat, she noted his very tight-fitting ridiculously small boxers and the dips and curves of his very toned abdomen.    
  
‘’Sorry Kakashi,’’ Sakura’s voice shook, her nerves getting the better of her. ‘’-I didn’t mean to um, disturb you.’’ Unable to look him in the eye, he moved to the right and did up his house-coat before closing the door behind her.    
  
‘’You’re not disturbing me,’’ Reassuring, he leaned against the wall and watched her pace. ‘’-Are you alright?’’    
  
‘’No.’’ Sakura shook her head, looking down – avoiding looking at him, at all costs. Afraid she’d lunge at him or something. ‘’Do you know where the guys are?’’    
  
‘'I sent them on a little mission.’' Kakashi assured. ‘’They got into earlier.’’   
  
‘’What? ’Sakura snaped, that fact certainly distracted her from the obvious. ‘'What happened?’’    
  
The look on Kakashi’s face was consoling - he didn’t want her to stress. ‘’Over nonsense, I figured it would help them both cool down.’'    
  
Feeling the tiniest bit of relief, she stopped pacing, until she remembered all the other sticky details.    
  
‘’Is everything alright, Sakura?’’ He inquired; she was not herself.    
  
‘'No, nothing.’' Sakura looked down and then up, sighing. It all came out at once. ‘’You kissed me,’' Her eyes met his. ’'and I am okay with that, I am. Infact, I have been wanting to do it again but, I also kissed Naruto...I mean, well, he kissed me first! It happened before you and I kissed and,’' Running a hand through her hair she started pacing again. ‘’-Then I totally slept with Naruto and I have no idea why, I’m just so tired of Sasuke never giving me the time of day - but you and Me? Our talks? They are lovely and you’re lovely – I just,’’ Shaking her head, she sighed. ‘'Then Hidan felt me up in the hall, not that I minded or anything...but I’m just... confused...you know?’’    
  
Silence loomed, not because Kakashi had nothing to say but because what was he to say?    
  
‘'Sorry Kakashi,’’ Mumbling, Sakura rubbed her face. ‘'I’m just all over the place.’’    
  
He chuckled; genuinely. It surprised her, she thought he would get angry at her for kissing multiple people and sleeping with Naruto. ‘'You sound like you don’t know what you want.’’ Kakashi admitted, pushing himself up. ‘’-Why did you sleep with Naruto?’' He asked; purely out of curiosity.    
  
‘’He kissed me, and something clicked.’' Sakura admitted. ‘'I haven’t had time to process it.’' Pausing she thought about it briefly. ‘’I was tired of not being appreciated.’' Looking at Kakashi approach her, she sat on his bed. ‘'I don’t regret it,’' She admitted. ‘'Besides, Naruto’s my best friend...’'    
  
Kakashi sat beside her and she looked at him. ‘’Am I terrible?’' She asked, chewing her lip.    
  
Reaching forward, just like before he brushed the hair from her face. There was still unresolved tension, but Kakashi respected her enough not to advance. ‘’You just do not know what you want, you’ve been absorbed by affection for Sasuke for some time,’’ Kakashi stopped talking when he noted the realization on her face; but what she did next took him off guard.   
  
Leaning forward, Sakura kissed him. Much like he had kissed her, only this time she lingered a little longer and let her hand rest just on his bare upper thigh exposed. ‘’-I know what I want,’' She was breathless. ‘’I just feel like a slut.’' Shrugging, she sat back. ‘'I have no idea how I feel emotionally, I just know I want....’' Trailing off, her eyes gave him a suggestive look and he clued in.    
  
Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, he wanted her; that was evident, but he could not argue a logical reason not to in his head. ‘’We can’t,’' He breathed, though it killed every push in his body. ‘'I’m your teacher.’'    
  
‘'and I’m your student,’' Sakura breathed. ‘'You kissed me first,’’ Leaning in, she slid her hand up his leg and kissed him again. Kakashi didn’t respond but he didn’t stop her when she climbed into his lap and straddled his waist on the edge of the bed.    
  
He kissed her back, it was slow, uneasy, like they’d get in trouble. Kakashi pulled away and admired her face; he wanted to flip her over and fuck her, but it wasn’t that simple. ‘’We can’t,’' He said again, and Sakura slid off his lap. ‘’-Not here,’’    
  
‘'Then where?’' Sakura stared. ‘'Is there any other reason you always stay up late talking to me?’’ Wanting to know, she watched him pace this time.    
  
It was bothersome; not because they were not being intimate, but because of all the people Sakura wanted, Kakashi was always the first one who came to mind. He was always there; maybe she was confused physically but emotionally her heart knew what it wanted – but she just wasn’t ready to admit it yet. ‘'-don’t tell me you’re bothered about Naruto.’'    
  
‘’No, that isn’t it.’' Kakashi admitted, it didn’t bother him at all, but he couldn’t deny the creeping feelings that had been building. He did kiss her first and it wasn’t out of impulse. ‘'We just can’t, it's against the rules.’'    
  
Irritated, Sakura ignored him. ‘'Fuck the rules.’' Pushing herself up she walked over to him, only to pin him backward against the wall. ‘'Tell me you don’t want me.’’ Pushing her waist against his, she could feel the bulge between his legs, her lips slightly parted she waited.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more characters as I go.

Not understanding Kakashi’s method of sending him on a mission with Sasuke, Naruto battled internally so he wouldn’t take his frustration out on the Uchiha. They had to stay focused, even if it was a midnight run. The two of them running in silence, jumping from tree branch to tree branch; it came naturally from endless training. The two of them always trying to beat each other at everything. But Naruto couldn’t justify Sasuke’s behavior. He’d ignored her from day one – Naruto even knew Sasuke confessed to finding her annoying – regardless of their age, the guy never gave her the time of day. The confliction was distracting him and he only now just realized they were back at the inn.   
  
‘’You might want to get Sakura to heal that,’’ Naruto stated, eyeing the now forming black eye on Sasuke. He hated him, but they were still teammates.   
  
Sasuke stayed silent – no surprise there. The two of them parted, Naruto went to his shared room and Sasuke to his – but Sasuke ran into Sakura in the hallway.   
  
It had to be at least 3:00AM – why was she still up? He wanted to ask, but he never did speak his mind.   
  
Startled, Sakura held her chest out of instinct. ‘’Sasuke! You scared me,’’ – She laughed lightly, this was the second time someone popped out of nowhere, but she doubted he’d pin her to the wall like Hidan did.   
  
Sasuke noted how rosy her cheeks were and the look on her face; where’d she just come from?   
  
‘’-Kakashi told me you and Naruto got into it,’’ Trailing off she bit her lip, noting his black eye and the slight injuries on his body from tackling Naruto. ‘’I could heal those for you?’’ Waiting for his response, he just gave her a nod and walked toward his room.   
  
Sakura followed.   
  
Silence dominated the room, but Sakura’s mind was buzzing. The light from her chakra brightening up the dull of the room – Sasuke watched, aware of the way she controlled her chakra so easily. He’d never admit it, but he admired it.   
  
The purple around his eye faded and the cuts and semi bruises did too. It took 30 seconds, and he was as good as new. ‘’-There,’’ She smiled, reassuring. ‘’All done,’’   
  
Sasuke rubbed his face and then looked at her. ‘’Thanks.’’ He muttered, not one for many words; Sakura pushed herself up, yawned and smiled a second time.   
  
Sure, he ignored her; but Sakura couldn’t help but be nice to him. ‘’How’s Naruto?’’ She asked, but this pushed his nerves.   
  
‘’He started it.’’ Sasuke muttered which in turn caught Sakura off guard – Sasuke never complained when the two of them fought.   
  
‘’I’m not surprised,’’ Sakura agreed, amazed he was speaking to her about it. ‘’Naruto’s been moody…lately,’’   
  
‘’Is that what you call it?’’ Sasuke didn’t intend to snap at her, but his anger was just below the surface. Something was going on between her and him and he didn’t like it; he especially didn’t like not knowing what was going on.   
  
Sakura’s smile faded slightly; she eyed the time. ‘’I should go, it’s late.’’   
  
Without another word, she glanced back at Sasuke before taking her leave – she couldn’t help but wonder…did he know?  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Back in their shared room, Naruto was laying on the bed with eyes wide open. Wary of Sakura as she tried to sneak in, but it didn’t take her too long to notice he was up. She hadn’t seen him since their very fast, very intimate moment and it made her nerves spike in good ways. ‘’I heard about the fight,’’ She spoke softly.   
  
‘’Sasuke’s a fucking idiot.’’ Naruto didn’t hold back, but he wouldn’t tell Sakura just what the fight was about – she didn’t deserve that type of heart ache, even if Sasuke did have feelings for her, Naruto believed she deserved better.   
  
‘’Yeah,’’ Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ground. ‘’You two fight a lot, is everything okay with you two?’’ Looking back at Naruto, those blue eyes consumed her every thought as she remembered the way his voice sounded and breathing caught with every intertwined movement. Biting her bottom lip, she couldn’t refrain herself from crawling over to him.   
  
Naruto didn’t refuse her advancement as she crawled over him on all fours – only to lean down and kiss him. Blonde curls falling down over her shoulders, he moved them away and sat up, Sakura straddled on his lap, he ran his hands up her bare back, beneath the fabric of her shirt. Warmth radiating from her with each touch.   
  
He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck, biting softly against the contour of her collar bone. Goosebumps covered her flesh from head to toe, tilting her head as she leaned into his mouth. ‘’-Does he know?’’ She breathed, Naruto stopping mid kiss only to look up at her.   
  
‘’Does who know?’’ He whispered, in the moment.   
  
Sakura looked down at him curiously, but she knew Naruto wouldn’t tell him. ‘’He snaped at me earlier,’’ Explaining she sat in his lap comfortably, the moment not ruined but on hold. ‘’-Is something going on?’’   
  
The good guy in Naruto wanted to tell her, but the friend in him didn’t. He wouldn’t put her through it. Sasuke had to tell her himself, not that he would. ‘’The guy just doesn’t like me,’’ – That wasn’t a lie entirely, they hated each other. ‘’It’s just getting heavy because we’re stuck on the same mission and have been for two bloody weeks,’’ Running a hand through his blonde hair, thoughts of going home flooded his mind – he’d have to deal with pressing things the second he walked into the village; things like a possible engagement and career advancement.   
  
‘’Right,’’ Sakura watched the way his blonde locks fell back into place, his smell filling her senses – she bit her lip, the way his jaw clenched slightly with tension as his mind wandered, she leaned in and kissed him but this time with more force. Tongue slipping into his mouth, Naruto responded by grabbing a hold of her only to flip her beneath him gracefully, crawling up between her legs.   
  
Their breathing uneven as they kissed; Sakura’s mind hazy as Naruto kissed down the front of her chest, much like he had the other night only this time he didn’t stop. Pulling down the fabric of her pants, he pulled them off each leg, kissing the inside of her thighs gently, Sakura’s back arching and breathing stopped when he slid his tongue between her legs.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was their last one, Kakashi sent out a memo to be ready by noon. They had a long journey ahead of them and Sakura was not looking forward to sleeping on rocky terrain and healing the guys after every one of their fights she knew they were going to have. The night before flooded into her mind, the way Naruto’s tongue felt and how many times he made her cum was enough for a lifetime; she wasn’t complaining, but she didn’t really know if what they were doing meant anything. They never really discussed it and he didn’t seem interested in having that conversation. Sakura knew back in Konoha he was a bit if a playboy and she was somewhat aware of his secret affair with Hinata Hyuga, but none of it bothered her – but something connected the first time they kissed and she couldn’t get enough of him, physically at least.   
  
Chewing her lip, she packed up her bag and sighed before closing the door to her room. Naruto was in the hall, double-checking all of his things. Knelt down beside his bag, he looked up and saw Sakura; something pulled in her, and she couldn’t resist but bend down and kiss him – gently, quickly – like it was a habit.   
  
Taken off guard, he stared at her as she pulled away. ‘’…What was that for?’’ He asked, slightly red, looking left and right.   
  
She shrugged, half-smiling. ‘’No idea,’’ The smile still tugging at the corner of her mouth, she didn’t realize they had been being watched – Hidan rounded the corner. ‘’Ah, so maybe you are spoken for.’’ His tone, teasing; but he knew they weren’t really together. ‘’I guess having a girl on your team isn’t all that bad huh…. Teammates with benefits?’’   
  
‘’Bug off, would you?’’ Naruto muttered, pushing himself up. ‘’We’re just friends.’’  
  
‘’Friends who kiss?’’ Hidan cocked a brow. ‘’Or maybe friends who fuck.’’ Leaning against the wall, he eyed Sakura with a suggestive look and she couldn’t help but stare at him a moment too long.   
  
‘’Why are you here, Hidan?’’ Sakura asked, changing the subject immediately – just incase someone _else_ saw them.   
  
Grinning he shrugged, watching Naruto pick up his backpack and wander down the hall without a second word – he wasn’t in the mood to fight and Hidan wasn’t in the mood for trouble; mind you he was awake long before he’d really wanted. ‘’I figured I’d see you one last time before you leave,’’ Glancing back over his shoulder he made sure Naruto was out of sight before advancing. ‘’-Don’t think I forgot about last night,’’ Leaning into her, he pinned her to the wall.   
  
Sakura’s mind still hazy from the night before she looked him up and down. ‘’-Don’t tell me you’re fucking that little boy,’’   
  
‘’Naruto isn’t a boy.’’ Sakura pushed back, but it was somewhat frisky – that whole bad-boy pull made zero sense. ‘’Besides, at least he didn’t leave me hanging.’’ Smirking; she didn’t realize she was playing with fire, Hidan smirked but stepped back – he must’ve heard Itachi coming.   
  
‘’Hidan, stop fucking around. We have places to be.’’ Itachi spat, obviously irritated; none of them seemed to be morning people. He noted Sakura’s backpack. ‘’You guys must be headed out?’’   
  
‘’Yeah, we’re leaving at noon.’’ Sakura informed him, stretching – composing herself in seconds from Hidan’s advancements. ‘’It was good to see you,’’   
  
‘’Oh we’re not done yet.’’ Itachi informed her. ‘’I spoke with Kakashi this morning. We’re combining forces. It’ll be easier, and we have permission through a private route. It’ll get us home sooner, you guys at least.’’ Itachi looked uncertain, knowing full-well his guys weren’t entire good – but he also knew Sakura could protect herself if she needed to.   
  
‘’Oh,’’ Completely unaware, Sakura swallowed; traveling for two weeks with a bunch of males – this was going to be great….   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’Poor Sakura, having to travel with Sasuke and Naruto. I’m surprised we haven’t gotten word that they’ve killed each other at this point.’’ Ino whispered, sitting across from the other girls at the table. Hinata to her right, Tenten in front and Temari to the left of her.   
  
‘’Me too,’’ Temari muttered. ‘’Last time I checked all they did was fight.’’ Leaning forward, she looked out the window. ‘’I’m a little jealous though, being alone and away from home? It isn’t too bad.’’   
  
‘’Their mission wasn’t heavy.’’ Ino whispered, from what Sakura told her. They were sent far from home to deliver a scroll – but they never expected to encounter the Akatsuki. ‘’I’m a little jealous she gets to spend so much time with Sasuke.’’   
  
‘’I still don’t see what you see in that guy.’’ Tenten looked disgusted. ‘’Men are gross anyway.’’   
  
‘’Tenten, aren’t you dating Neji?’’ Temari barked, eyeballing the brunette. ‘’Or are you just fucking?’’   
  
Hinata across the table turned all shades of pink – she didn’t need to hear what her cousin was doing in the bedroom, especially not from Tenten.   
  
‘’We’re dating sure if you could call it that.’’ Rolling her eyes, the dissatisfaction evident on Tenten’s face, she sipped her tea. ‘’The guy doesn’t seem interested.’’   
  
‘’Neji is totally old fashion.’’ Ino cooed, loving the idea of it. ‘’I wish guys were still forced to court you. It’s so easy for them to get laid, I mean look at Naruto! He’s slept with more women then Sasuke, that’s baffling.’’   
  
‘’Why is it so surprising, Ino?’’ Temari challenged her. ‘’Naruto’s sweet and funny, why wouldn’t he get all the women?’’ Eyes shifting to Hinata she smirked. ‘’-Hinata, aren’t you and him you know…’’   
  
‘’Temari!’’ Hinata was bright red. ‘’You know we’re not!’’   
  
‘’-Yeah!’’ Tenten agreed, but she knew full well Hinata was seeing him secretly. ‘’Hinata is engaged, she can’t be out messing around with the likes of Naruto…’’   
  
‘’Right, and Naruto isn’t fucking every girl in sight. I bet you he slept with Sakura just for the hell of it.’’ Temari stated, finishing her coffee. ‘’He’s slept with everyone, maybe not you or me, but those two have been friends for years.’’ Pausing she looked at Hinata who gave off a gloomy vibe. ‘’-Come on Hinata, Naruto’s liked Sakura for years. Don’t deny that fact simply because you’re sleeping together.’’   
  
‘’Temari, don’t be so harsh.’’ Ino defended her. ‘’Hinata’s always liked Naruto…’’   
  
‘’-So? We can’t help how we feel.’’ Temari continued on. ‘’My guess is, they did it. I’ll bet fifty bucks.’’   
  
Unsure, Tenten sighed and reassured Hinata with a smile. ‘’Don’t listen to Temari, Hinata.’’ Smiling she placed a hand on hers – though, Temari was right and Tenten assumed it too; but none of the other girls would state it outloud. Ino especially, given her and the blonde did share an intimate before, may not have been sex but it could have been if she let it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They’d been traveling for a full day and night. They hadn’t stopped, not once. The weather was nice enough but by the third day of travel, Kakashi figured it was best if they stopped for a bite and some rest. The route Itachi was taking them was supposed to get them home five days sooner, which most of them appreciated. Sakura especially, she couldn’t wait to be back in her bed – back at her hospital; being away for so long had consequences, knowing full-well her work had piled up.   
  
Stretching, she started setting up camp, going to gather firewood. Sasuke went with her, not by choice.   
  
It was silent, which wasn’t uncommon for Sasuke, but it was for Sakura. Routinely, she’d be talking about everything and anything, but this time she was completely silent. Picking up heavy logs as they wandered throughout the forest. Sasuke noted how quiet she was, he wanted to ask but something always held him back.   
  
‘’-These are too damp,’’ Muttering quietly, she dropped what she had and looked around. ‘’We might need to keep looking.’’   
  
‘’Damp wood works.’’ Sasuke stated – though it didn’t, he just wanted to go back to the camp. Something felt uneasy with her; he didn’t feel like confronting the feelings that kept pushing at him.   
  
Sakura looked at him and stopped moving. Wiping her hands of the dirt. ‘’Okay,’’ Fed up she stepped toward him. ‘’What’s up with you?’’ She didn’t hesitate, her words didn’t stammer; she was straight, confident. ‘’You’ve been acting really weird lately.’’   
  
‘’No I haven’t.’’ He bit back, his tone irritated – it reminded her of just before Naruto kissed her and his tone. It made her go further. ‘’You have,’’ She clipped his word and then closed the space even more. ‘’-Did I do something to piss you off Sasuke?’’ – Once she started, there was no stopping it.   
  
‘’I mean seriously, you give me the silent treatment everyday – you don’t treat me respectfully, or as a teammate-‘’   
  
‘’On the contrary, I saved your ass a number of times –‘’   
  
‘’-When we were children.’’ Sakura snapped, her temper flaring. ‘’-We’re not children anymore and the last time I checked,’’ Walking straight up to him she grabbed his left arm. ‘’You wouldn’t be alive if I didn’t save your ass after your ridiculous fight with Naruto.’’   
  
They stared each other down for a moment and Sakura dropped his arm, irritated. ‘’Forget it, this is useless.’’ Moving away from him, she looked over her shoulder. ‘’-Go back to camp Sasuke, I’ll find wood on my own.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The resentment building in Sakura’s stomach was put on hold when Hidan jumped down in front of her. ‘’-Where’s your little friend?’’   
  
‘’Back at camp.’’ Sakura spat; walking passed Hidan.   
  
He noted her underline temper. ‘’Oh? Didn’t need help?’’   
  
‘’No, clearly.’’ Sakura looked back at him, still seeking out firewood but she was too distracted and too angry to find anything burnable. Hidan followed her deeper and deeper into the woods.   
  
‘’You’re going to get lost if you keep going.’’ Hidan said, he knew the woods very well. But they were dangerous – people died in there.   
  
‘’I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.’’ Sakura warned him, jumping up onto a larger fallen tree, jumping over it. On the other side however, the landscaped changed. The trees had become thicker – the moss covering the ground greener, as if she had gone too far – but Hidan was still right behind her.   
  
‘’Why are you following me?’’ She looked at him – and she noted as the silver ball in his mouth shimmered. It was evident why he was; why wouldn’t he.   
  
Stepping forward he pushed her, her back pressing into a moss-covered tree-trunk that had fallen. The dampness of it soaking into the fabric of her shirt, he brushed the hair from her face – a cheeky grin playing on his face. Sakura stared at his mouth and then at him – wondering just why he found her so interesting to begin with. ‘’Why are you following me?’’ She asked again only to be cut off by his mouth closing down over hers.   
  
It was breathless, rushed, and rough. Evident want present as he pushed her legs up and around his waist, advancing as his hand slid up behind her ass, pinning her there as he ground between her legs. The bulge between his legs hard as it pressed into her, Sakura’s eyes rolled back, and she let the anger she felt replace itself with lust. Completely consumed with confounding want, Sakura let him do what he wanted – it felt good physically, but emotionally her mind was hazy – she couldn’t think, she didn’t want to.   
  
‘’If you stay quiet, we won’t get caught,’’ He breathed, his words rugged between uneasy breaths. Sakura’s eyes met his and she held his stare; she moved her hands to his waistline, pulling on the fabric of his pants down before she slid her hand beneath the fabric – pulling a groan of satisfaction from him as her fingers curled around the length of him.   
  
‘’If you stay quiet…. we won’t get caught,’’ Sakura mocked him, her tone a seductive, teasing one. Moving her hand up and down the length of him – she wondered what it’d feel like between her legs, but the idea of fucking him in the woods was off putting – she was just taking her frustration out. Moving her hand up and down, slowly, firmly and then all at once – she covered his mouth with her free hand, her eyes still glued to his – transfixed in the moment of pure passion; after what felt like forever, Hidan’s body trembled and he felt himself get pushed over the edge. Uncovering his mouth slowly, she leaned into him and kissed his mouth softly, still wondering what that tongue could do – she stepped away, wiping her hand off before picking up the small amount of wood she found.   
  
Hidan followed her, grinning like an idiot. The guy was a bad boy, but no guy could muster something clever to say after she made him cum. They walked in silence, Sakura had wiped off any resemblance that they did that and composed herself before they went back to camp. Still completely unsatisfied emotionally, Sakura distanced herself from the group for the rest of the night – trying to figure out why she couldn’t allow herself to feel anything at all but detached.   
  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for a list of things. 
> 
> 1\. All the sex, lol.  
> 2\. Sakura being uh, a badass sex goddess. (lol sorry not sorry)
> 
> PS. The age gap isn't as bad as you think. It's a fic, so I made the age gap 8-10 years max between the older characters and younger.  
> I'm sure you've gathered it's a touch different, team 7 are all 19-20, time frame is different in this story. :)   
> Hope all are enjoying! Going to add some more girls in here soon, just gotta stick to the semi story line ;)

‘’Looking a little devasted today, Sakura.’’ Kakashi pointed out, she certainly seemed overwhelmed by something. ‘’Boy troubles?’’ Teasing, she nudged him in return with a small playful smile on her lips.   
  
‘’No, not boy troubles.’’ Denying the truth, she looked away to hide the embarrassed look on her face. He was certainly right – more than one and it was nothing but absolutely exhausting. Him included but he was less of an issue than the other three. ‘’I’m just looking forward to being home.’’ Confessing, she grabbed the elastic from around her wrist. Her hair had gotten the longest it had ever been, almost touching her waist. Pulling it into a pony, she sighed a breath of relief. ‘’As much of a pain that they are, I’m glad we ran into the Akatsuki…. Never thought I’d be saying that out loud.’’   
  
‘’I wouldn’t be so sure.’’ Kakashi confessed quietly, lowly so no one would hear. ‘’The Akatsuki isn’t as virtuous as you’d think.’’ Leaning away from her, he gave her a look – Sakura was aware to a point. Very aware of the card game and what they were really fighting for – but not the rest of it. She didn’t realize just how dangerous Hidan really was, and she let him feel her up – chewing on her lip she stared at the ground, wondering if she should be afraid – though she could defend herself easily from any one man trying to take advantage.   
  
‘’Don’t worry about me Kakashi,’’ She said reassuringly. ‘’I’m not so weak anymore.’’ Winking at him she nudged him again; Sasuke walked up beside Kakashi. ‘’Is there any reason why we’re traveling with the Akatsuki?’’ He asked, beginning to question if Kakashi was good or bad.   
  
The Akatsuki were bad news – even Itachi wasn’t always an angel. Though, Sasuke hadn’t always been good – but he was good before. These guys were not, not Deidara, not Hidan, not Kisame, not even his own brother. Itachi killed their whole clan – betraying the village was not something he stood by – but that’s the thing if you play both sides; he just couldn’t figure out why he didn’t kill him too.   
  
‘’Panties in a knot, Sasuke?’’ Naruto pulled, eyeing him as he walked next to Sakura. Rather closely, he was doing it on purpose. ‘’Kakashi and your brother have an understanding.’’ Sakura went on, looking forward. ‘’You should trust him more,’’ Looking at him with those green eyes, she stared. ‘’-He did let you live, afterall.’’   
  
Silence loomed after that for a moment, she thought about being alone in Kakashi’s room and how after arguing the whole teacher/student thing she decided she’d seduce him when they were home – she would be more focused and less all over the place with different men. Naruto would be back in Hinata’s bed, Sasuke would go off on his own mission and Hidan didn’t live in the village; it would all work out, it had too – she was going nuts.   
  
  


  
They were about a day from home, Deidara finding himself in the riverbed alone with Sasori. ‘’Would you relax?’’ Deidara mumbled, frankly he was getting miffed by Sasori’s actions. The redhead was always on edge. ‘’Sakura isn’t going to kill you. The war is over.’’ Reassuring, he patted his back.   
  
Sasori lookin at him with cross brows. ‘’-That’s what you think, she killed me Deidara. I died.’’   
  
‘’and where did you go? Heaven? Was I there, in all my shirtless glory?’’ Flashing him his stomach slightly, the blonde wink and pulled a blush from the abashed Sasori.   
  
Deidara noticed, it pulled a small, satisfied grin on his mouth. ‘’Oh, did you like that?’’ Moving forward, he grabbed the back of Sasori’s neck and pulled him forward so their bodies pushed up against each other. ‘’-Like what you see, Sasori?’’ His name rolled off Deidara’s tongue smoothly, licking his bottom lip before he leaned in – using his long tongue to lick the bottom of Sasori’s lip, his blue eyes transfixed on his.   
  
Deidara tugged Sasori forward, his tongue slid into Sasori’s mouth and he kissed him roughly, free hand positioned around the front of his neck, gripping gingerly. Mouths moving in perfect repetition; something stirring in Deidara’s grip when he felt him kiss him back just as ardently.   
  
‘’We’re still up to no good,’’ Sasori muffled between Deidara’s heated kissing. It made his head spin but they couldn’t get away with much in the light of day. He pushed the blonde back. ‘’Noticing some weird tension within that little group – I think they know what we’re up to.’’   
  
‘’Ugh, why do you care? No one is killing anyone or arresting anyone. Now relax.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That night a large fire was lit, but everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Deidara and Sasori were still by the riverbed, just out of the light of the fire. Kisame was playing cards with Itachi, Hidan was half asleep on a hammock, while Kakashi stared at the fire sitting next to Sakura. Sasuke leaned up against a nearby tree and Naruto on the ground close to the fire.  
  
‘’You’re going to get burnt if you sit too closely.’’ Sakura warned, but her tone of voice was playful.   
  
Sasuke notied. ‘’Would serve him right for sitting that close to the fire.’’   
  
‘’bug off, would you?’’ Naruto bit at Sasuke; looking up at Sakura. ‘’You can just heal me later if Ido,’’ He nudged back just as playfully and the Uchiha wasn't fond of the way they spoke to each other. It was too playful, too over the top. Why did it bother him THIS much?   
  
Sasuke muttered something under his breath about firewood and went into the woods. ‘’Why don’t you go with him, Naruto?’’ Kakashi insisted. ‘’Seriously, go. Maybe you two can bang it out in the woods.’’ Kakashi joked but he was serious about it – nudging Naruto with his foot lightly.   
  
The blonde objected at first, giving Sakura look before he left.   
  
Kakashi took note. ‘’-He likes you,’’   
  
Sakura blinked. ‘’P-Pardon?’’   
  
‘’Naruto,’’ Kakashi repeated, voice low. ‘’He likes you.’’   
  
Unbelieving Sakura scoffed and snorted, shaking her head. ‘’He doesn’t like me-‘’   
  
‘’Right and that’s why he kissed you right? Because he doesn’t like you?’’ Kakashi teased, Though, he kept his voice lower, not needing any one other person to overhear their somewhat intimate conversation. ‘’He does like you,’’ Eyeing her up and down he wondered. ‘’I think you’re fond of him and you just don’t know it yet.’’   
  
‘’I don’t like Naruto.’’ Sakura responded, a little too quickly. ‘’-I just like how he makes me feel…’’ Shrugging, she looked at the fire. ‘’It’s weird…I just feel so drawn to him in ways that make my head literally spin,’’ Looking back over her shoulder, she eyed Kakashi. ‘’and then there’s you…’’   
  
‘’-and then there’s me?’’ He stared back, silence looming between them as something else started to rise. Images of sliding onto Kakashi’s lap the other night filling her brain – they didn’t get much further, they couldn’t break the rules.   
  
‘’Yeah, you,’’ Sakura whispered, voice barely there. They could get in a lot of trouble if anyone found out they’d been physical, even if it was harmless. It was totally against the rules. It was one thing to sleep with your teammates, but not a teacher. ‘’I can’t explain it,’’   
  
‘’-can’t explain what?’’ Sasuke interrupted, dropping a big pile of wood – Naruto behind him with even more. They both dropped their wood and took different seats this time, closer to Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto sat beside her and Sasuke sat beside Kakashi.   
  
‘’I can’t explain why I’m so tired.’’ Sakura chimed in, quickly – but not too eagerly; wondering if he heard any thing else about their conversation, but he didn’t lead on that he did – not that he ever lead on with anything.   
  
‘’I can,’’ Naruto hinted, grinning like a fool – Sasuke shot him a look and then looked between him and Sakura.   
  
  
both Sakura and Naruto.   
  
‘’Is something going on?’’ He asked – it was unexpected and sudden, it made everyone grow silent because no one was expecting Sasuke to speak at all and be so forward in the process. Kakashi looked at the fire, keeping out of it – he already knew the answer, but he couldn’t admit that he was one of the issues.   
  
‘’Something going on?’’ Sakura blinked, playing dumb. ‘’How do you mean?’’   
  
‘’Don’t,’’ Sasuke eyed her. ‘’You’re smarter than that,’’ Looking at Naruto he waited. ‘’What’s going on between you two?’’   
  
Sakura couldn’t look at Naruto, if she looked at him, Sasuke would know – he already knew, it would just confirm it. But Naruto continued to lie. ‘’-Nothing is going on between us?’’ Naruto’s voice was mocking, pushing the wrong buttons. ‘’-We’re close, we’ve been on each others team for years, you’re just not used to it.’’   
  
‘’I am used to it.’’ Sasuke looked at him. ‘’Sakura hates you.’’   
  
‘’-hey now,’’ Sakura chimed in again. ‘’I do not hate him,’’   
  
‘’Uncalled for,’’ Naruto replied after Sakura, giving Sasuke a disappointed look. ‘’Don’t be a dick because you’re jealous.’’   
  
‘’What do I have to be jealous about?’’ Sasuke stared, leaning back in his chair – Sakura looked between them and then at Naruto.   
  
‘’-We kissed, okay?’’ Sakura let the word vomit out. ‘’-It was once, and it was nice.’’   
  
The next moment everything was blurry, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto’s collar and he whacked him and whacked him hard – crawling on top of him, he straddled him while he punched and punched again – his knuckles already bloody.   
  
‘’-Hey!!’’ Sakura reacted quickly, but Kakashi reacted faster; grabbing Sasuke by the scruff of the neck only to yank him off the bloody blonde – he was caught off, and Sasuke managed to hit him good a few times.   
  
‘’-Uncalled for Sasuke,’’ Kakashi warned, his voice low – cautioning the Uchiha. Some guys from the Akatsuki seemed interested but kept their distance. Except Itachi.   
  
‘’Sasuke, what’s going on?’’   
  
‘’Nothing of your concern.’’ He spat, eyes glazed over with hate – until he saw the disappointment on Sakura’s face, She looked hurt more than anything.   
  
Shrugging it off, he left the area leaving Naruto with a bloody face and Kakashi with a headache.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’He really popped you huh…’’ Sakura trailed off, dabbing the blood away. ‘’-are you sure you don’t want me to heal you, Naruto? Your nose looks sore.’’   
  
‘’I’m fine.’’ The blonde objected, still irritated.   
  
Sakura sighed, ‘’I seriously don’t know what was bothering him so much.’’   
  
Naruto wondered how Sakura could be that daft, but he was oblivious to a lot too. ‘’Because he’s jealous, Sakura.’’   
  
The look of bewilderment was evident – of course she didn’t believe that. ‘’Sasuke isn’t jealous, he barely looks at me let alone likes me-‘’   
  
‘’He likes you.’’ Naruto repeated, eyes glazing over with irritation. ‘’He’s jealous because you and I are … well,’’   
  
‘’He knows?!’’   
  
‘’No, no, he doesn’t know. Well, he knows about us kissing…now.’’ Naruto looked at her and she dabbed away the remainder of the blood.   
  
‘’I still doubt he likes me.’’ Sakura shrugged, eyeballing his face. ‘’You’re going to have a pretty bad black eye…’’   
  
‘’Good.’’ Naruto shrugged her comment off – he knew having his face damaged would get him laid, it was no surprise. ‘’I’m going to bed, you better too. Home tomorrow.’’   
  
Watching him go, Sakura found herself in a state of uncertainty.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


The weather was nice, nicer than normal. Izumo and Kotestu sat casually at the opening – like pre usual. ‘’Nice to see you back, Kakashi.’’ Kotestu commented, eyeballing the exhausted crew behind him. ‘’Successful mission?’’   
  
‘’As successful as it could be.’’ Kakashi mumbled, stopping. Sakura stopped with him, Naruto and Sasuke continuing on.   
  
‘’Dr. Haruno,’’ Izumo smiled at her a little too widely – Kotestu noticed but was too busy talking with Kakashi to make a mockery of him.   
  
‘’Hey Izumo,’’ Smiling at him – she felt relief, it was nice to be around familiar faces – not Naruto’s or Sasuke; just someone genuine. ‘’You guys on day shift?’’   
  
‘’Kotestu is, I’m just you know, keeping him company – ow! Hey!’’   
  
Kotestu whacked him in the back of the head. ‘’-You’re on shift too, moron.’’   
  
‘’Harsh,’’ Rubbing the back of his head, he went to ask Sakura something but Kakashi cut in. ‘’-We better be going, reports to fill out, Sakura needs to get back to the hospital.’’   
  
‘’Nice seeing you, Izumo.’’ Still smiling, Sakura took her leave with Kakashi.   
  
Izumo punched Kotestu. ‘’Dick, you know I was going to ask her on a date.’’   
  
‘’Please, she’s half your age.’’   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, it didn’t seem to bother him. ‘’Your wife is ten years younger than you.’’ Izumo pointed out. ‘’Besides, she’s independent, gorgeous and runs a hospital all by herself.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’How don’t you notice it?’’ Kakashi inquired, Sakura looked at him off guard. ‘’Notice what, Kakashi?’’ She asked, the two of them walking into the hokage’s office.  
  
‘’How men flock to you.’’ Kakashi teased, holding the door open for her.   
  
Sakura snorted back a laugh and they went into Tsunade’s office, but she was nowhere to be found. ‘’We must have just missed her,’’ Sakura mumbled, eyeing the clock. At this point,

Tsunade would be face down from sake or an hour into a game of poker – ‘’I’ll report to her tomorrow.’’ Sakura assured, feeling like she could finally relax. ‘’That was some mission,’’   
  
‘’Which part?’’ Kakashi played along, knowing exactly what she was getting at. ‘’-the part where you kissed multiple men, or the part where you slept with your bestfriend?’’ Still teasing, he dodged her and they both left the office.   
  
‘’Listen,’’ Sakura started, but was interrupted before she could even start. It was Izumo. ‘’Oh- Izumo? Did we forget something?’’ Sakura asked, smiling.   
  
The guy was far from bad looking; he was pretty easy on the eyes. He reminded Sakura a little of Sasuke in his looks but not in the way he held himself. Unlike his best friend and teammate Kotetsu, Izumo was on the more mature side, more serious. This was totally out of character, Kakashi eye-balled him. ‘’No, I didn’t forget anything.’’ Looking between her and Kakashi, he felt a touch embarrassed; him and Kakashi in the same age-range…but he couldn’t deny the opportunity.   
  
‘’-That’s my que to leave,’’ Kakashi eyed Sakura; he knew she wanted to talk, but he knew he wouldn’t break the rules like she wanted him to – ‘’Sakura,’’ Bowing politely, he left – leaving Sakura alone with Izumo.   
  
  
‘’Right,’’ Rubbing the back of his head, Sakura’s head tilted in response. She’d never seen him without Kotetsu, nor had she ever seen him so… hesitant in whatever it was he wanted to say. ‘’Listen, uh,’’ Noting the color change on his face, Sakura stared – he did resemble Sasuke, but something about that timid charm wooed her. ‘’I know you don’t know me well – ‘’   
  
‘’Know you?’’ Sakura blinked. ‘’I’ve known you my whole life,’’ Smiling, she touched his arm – it was friendly, harmless.   
  
‘’Right, that’s why uh, I was wondering if maybe, we could grab a drink.’’ – He said it so quickly even he didn’t have time to process just what he asked. ‘’-I! I mean, if you’re not too busy!’’   
  
The question was unexpected, but the simple fact he was asking was even more so. Sakura couldn’t process it – she needed a drink, badly; but she knew he was asking for more. ‘’-just a drink?’’ Cocking a brow, she crossed her arms and tilted her head playfully. ‘’-or a date?’’   
  
It was odd, the longer they stood there – the more uneasy she made him, the more confident she became. The most unexpected person was asking her on a date – she didn’t see why not, maybe if anything, it’d make Kakashi jealous.   
  
Izumo grinned nervously, still red. ‘’Yeah, a date.’’   
  
‘’Sure,’’ She smiled. ‘’I’ll go on a date with you…. How’s Friday?’’   
  
Friday was in three days.   
  
‘’Y-Yeah,’’ Swallowing, he didn’t expect her to say yes. ‘’I can pick you up at 8?’’   
  
‘’8 Works,’’ Sakura nodded. ‘’I’m off until Tuesday.’’ Smiling, feeling confident she moved passed him. ‘’-So, Friday at 8?’’   
  
Izumo nodded, stumbling over himself – Sakura leaving feeling like somewhat of a goddess – just in that moment.   
  
  


Impatiently and eager, Ino found herself on the verge of imploding with impatience. Criss-crossing her legs back and forth and back and forth.   
  
‘’-Ino, would you chill out?’’ Tenten whined. ‘’You’re making me uncomfortable.’’   
  
‘’Bug off Tenten, I need to know details and that girl is always late!’’   
  
‘’-I am not always late.’’ Chiming in, Sakura took her seat. ‘’-Wait, where’s Hinata?’’   
  
‘’-Where do you think?’’ Tenten scoffed. ‘’probably in Naruto’s bed for the umpteenth time.’’   
  
‘’Right…’’ – Sakura hadn’t forgotten about Naruto’s daily activities, she just preferred not to hear about them.   
  
‘’So, so, so!’’ Ino smiled, widely. ‘’Details. We haven’t seen you for two whole weeks. I want every single detail down to the second!’’   
  
‘’That’s too much detail…’’ Mumbling, Sakura grabbed a menu. ‘’-Ugh, I’m starving, anything new on the menu…?’’   
  
Ino grabbed the menu, ‘’No- no food for you until you spill.’’   
  
Irritated and hangry, Sakura glared her down. ‘’Spill what? There’s nothing to spill.’’   
  
Sakura didn’t want to tell any details, not about kissing three guys, including a bad guy, her teacher and fucking her best friend – on more than one occasion.   
  
‘’That’s a load of BS and you know it. You’ve been glowing for two days, now spill.’’   
  
‘’I have a date.’’ Sakura blurted, distracting Ino about her date was much more ideal than telling her about the promiscuous activities she participated in over the two weeks away.   
  
Tenten leaned in with curiosity this time. ‘’Ou a date, juicy, who’s the lucky guy?’’   
  
Raising a hand up to order something to drink, Sakura smiled. ‘’-It’s the most unexpected honestly, you know Izumo?’’   
  
Ino’s jaw dropped. ‘’Unexpected?! That’s like beyond the point of unexpected! I totally thought he was gay for Kotetsu.’’   
  
‘’Ino, Kotetsu is married.’’ Tenten rolled her eyes but then turned her attention back. ‘’-That’s so random!’’   
  
‘’I know but,’’ Trailing off, Sakura blushed at the thought of it. ‘’It felt empowering.’’   
  
‘’What? That a guy asked you out? Or the fact that it’s Izumo?’’ Ino asked curiously. ‘’-Doesn’t it bother you that he’s like, Kakashi’s age?’’   
  
‘’Age is just a number, Ino.’’ Tenten defended Sakura. ‘’My parents are ten years apart.’’   
  
‘’My parents are twelve.’’ Sakura mumbled, still blushing. ‘’It’s just a drink,’’ Shrugging like it was nothing the waitress brought her a tea. ‘’We’re going out tomorrow.’’   
  
‘’-okay, enough about that. Tell us about your mission.’’ Ino demanded, chin rested in her hands. Sakura was hoping she’d forget about it, but she didn’t.   
  
‘’There’s nothing to tell.’’   
  
Ino knew she was lying, she saw right through her. ‘’You’re totally lying, something happened. You were away for two weeks!’’   
  
‘’I’ve been on longer missions.’’   
  
‘’Not with Sasuke and Naruto.’’ Ino purred, thinking about them both. ‘’That was your first mission with the both of them in a long time, wasn’t it?’’   
  
‘’The first mission longer than a few hours.’’ Sakura shrugged. ‘’It was nice, but they fought a lot.’’   
  
‘’No surprise there.’’ Tenten snorted, leaning back in her chair. ‘’So did anything happen with Naruto? He has become a notorious fuckboi after all.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, since he won the war…’’ Ino trailed off, but Sakura’s poker face was too solid for Ino to assume anything.   
  
‘’Naruto wasn’t a fuck boi on our trip.’’ – If anything, she was the fuck girl, she thought, chewing the inside of her lip. ‘’-Let’s order, I’m starved.’’   
  
‘’Suit yourself.’’ Ino sighed, defeated. ‘’But I’ll find out eventually.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling overdressed, Sakura twirled in the tall mirror – she hadn’t worn a dress since the opening of the hospital, but she figured it would be a good night for it. It was ideal, the war being over – she actually had time to have a manicure and brush her hair, not that she didn’t before…but she had other priorities on her mind. Glass of wine in hand to ease her tense nerves, the realization that she was going on a date with an older man – it was eating her alive.   
  
The knock at the door made her jump, but when she saw who it was it made her jump even more. ‘’-Sasuke?’’ Blinking she stared at him. ‘’Um, hey?’’  
  
Eyeing her from head to toe, his brow cocked up. ‘’-going somewhere?’’   
  
Blushing she looked down. ‘’Yeah, a date actually.’’   
  
‘’A date?’’ He stared. ‘’-With Naruto?’’   
  
Why would he – right, Sakura blanked. Sakura hadn’t seen Sasuke since she told him that her and Naruto kissed. ‘’-No,’’ Her voice didn’t crack, she remained confident. ‘’Not with Naruto,’’   
  
‘’Right,’’ – She could hear the judgement and resentment in his voice, and it ticked her off more so than she’d like to admit. ‘’-Right anyway, why are you here?’’   
  
Sasuke didn’t answer – instead, he just shook his head, muttering something inaudible before walking off. Sakura watched him – but instead of lingering, she slammed her door hard. ‘’Dick,’’ Shaking her head, she drank her wine angerly – what was his issue? Pondering for a moment, she turned back around and opened her door – only to come face to face with Izumo who was about to knock.   
  
‘’-Izumo! Hi!’’ Wide-eyed she tried her best to hide her anger.   
  
Izumo stood with a grin on his face; seeing him outside of his work attire was odd – he looked good, Sakura couldn’t deny it, but her mind was distracted with question as to why Sasuke came to her apartment.   
  
‘’You look stunning,’’ He complimented her, and without hesitation leaned in and kissed the side of her face.  
  
  
  
Sakura wafted in his scent, it made her mouth water. ‘’Sorry,’’ She started, stepping inside. ‘’Come in,’’   
  
Without hesitation like before, he stepped in. Turns out, Kotetsu prepped him – it was helping. ‘’You look frazzled, are you alright?’’ Generally inquisitive, he took note of Sakura’s body language. It was tense.   
  
‘’Oh I’m fine,’’ She lied – he knew it.   
  
‘’Right, because you don’t look fine.’’ He said; she couldn’t lie, but she felt odd telling him her personal business.   
  
‘’I’m just caught off guard,’’ Admitting this, she poured herself more wine – pulling out a second glass. ‘’-would you like a glass?’’   
  
‘’Love one,’’ Removing his shoes, he walked in – normally they would have just gone, but Sasuke showing up really bothered her; more so than she wanted to admit. Questions buzzing in her mind – why did he stop by? ‘’Seriously, are you alright?’’   
  
‘’-the last person I expected just came by and It just put me off,’’   
  
‘’Ah,’’ Izumo watched her pour his glass. ‘’Ex boyfriend?’’ He teased, trying to make light of a dark situation.   
  
‘’Good god no,’’ Laughing – actually laughing, she handed him his glass; their fingers brushing. It pulled at Sakura and she raised her brow. ‘’- just an uncomfortable situation, you probably don’t want the boring details.’’ Clinking her glass to his, she smiled. ‘’Cheers-‘’   
  
‘’-Cheers,’’ He responded and they both sipped. Sakura coming to the very evident realization she was alone in her apartment with a man – the most unexpected man.   
  
‘’Honestly, you’re the last person I thought I’d be going on a date with.’’ Setting down her glass, she put away the bottle of wine. ‘’I always thought you were-‘’   
  
‘’Don’t say gay.’’ Izumo begged, running a hand through his hair – she still couldn’t deny how much he reminded her of the Uchiha; but his personality changed it. ‘’Sorry if that’s crude,’’ Admittedly; a lot of people assumed. ‘’Kotetsu is my partner, sure,’’ Shrugging, he sipped wine. ‘’-but I’m quite straight.’’ Winking at her, his eyes gazing from head to toe, he watched her reactions.   
  
‘’-We just all assumed…’’   
  
‘’I’m flattered, but I’m way out of Kotetsu’s league.’’ – He said, making Sakura laugh. Her laugh made him smile and he bit his bottom lip, admiring her. ‘’-You’re more my type.’’   
  
  


‘’The age gap…it doesn’t bother you?’’ Sakura challenged him, eight years wasn’t as bad as you’d think.   
  
‘’No,’’ Izumo admitted. ‘’You’re not much younger.’’   
  
‘’I’m twenty.’’   
  
‘’and I’m twenty-eight, is that a problem?’’ Just as interrogating, he leaned forward – the age gap wasn’t bad, she had only just turned twenty – but he wasn’t wrong.   
  
‘’No, no problem.’’ Sakura smiled, not embarrassed but flattered. Silence loomed for a minute and Sakura found her mind begin to wander.   
  
‘’-You’re actually quite popular you know,’’ Izumo didn’t stop with the compliments, he set down his wine glass. ‘’-The youngest female in the village, owner, and founder of the newly built hospital… and you’re single.’’   
  
Observing as he inched closer, Sakura began to wonder if their date night would actually happen – and if she wanted anything to do with him; her mind kept going back to Sasuke and it was beginning to frustrate her. She needed a distraction, but she didn’t want to give izumo the wrong idea – it just didn’t help that he looked like the one person she was angry with.   
  
Reaching forward he touched her hair – she noticed a lot of guys did it, maybe they liked her long locks; she couldn’t tell. Sakura’s green eyes met his dark ones and she stared – tension dancing between them, he could want her all night, but it didn’t mean she wanted him back. ‘’-izumo,’’ Starting, he smiled. ‘’I know that look,’’ He started, ‘’should we go?’’   
  
Before she answered, she hesitated – briefly, but then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Smoothly, gently, like she’d done it a thousand times before.   
  
Izumo was completely caught off guard – heart belabor as she closed the space. It was unpredictable, her smell made his mouth water instantly. Lingering for a moment she parted it, only to kiss him again and again. Izumo’s hand sliding up, resting on her neck. Fingers curled around the dip – gripping her throat gingerly. He pulled away slightly, his dark eyes meeting hers. ‘’-Is this what you want?’’ Breathless, his eyes searched hers. They were glazed over with interest and a fervor curiosity – Sakura went to speak, but the loud knock on the door distracted her and him – they almost jumped away from one another.   
  
‘’Excuse me, a moment,’’ Sakura whispered, smiling at him before approaching the door – it was Kakashi. ‘’-Kakashi? What are you-‘’ Eyeing the blood on his clothes, panic consumed her. ‘’-What happened?’’   
  
‘’We need you at the hospital, now.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her date was cut short, not for any small reason – but a big one. ‘’What the hell happened?’’ Heels clicking through the hall, she didn’t have time to explain what happened so Izumo came with them.   
  
‘’Sasuke had a little run in with Hidan,’’   
  
‘’-Hidan?’’ Sakura stared. ‘’Where did he run into Hidan?’’   
  
‘’He went looking for trouble.’’ The disappointment was evident in Kakashi’s tone. ‘’-The both of them are in a critical state, Tsunade is indisposed at the moment.’’   
  
Rounding the corner, Sakura nearly toppled over with a heart-attack. It was like the war all over again as PTSD crept into her thoughts, her emotions. ‘’-right, um,’’   
  
‘’Hidan is stable for now, but Sasuke doesn’t have long.’’ Kakashi mumbled, watching Sakura fight with herself internally. Izumo stayed out of the way.   
  
‘’Okay, I’ll deal with Sasuke and then Hidan.’’ Without another word, Sakura started her magic.   
  
‘’-Sorry we ruined your evening.’’ Kakashi stated, eyeing Izumo in his regular attire.   
  
‘’Nothing’s ruined,’’ Izumo confessed, watching Sakura work through a glass window. ‘’-you came not ten minutes in,’’ Grinning, he rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
‘’-She’s too good for you.’’ Kakashi stated sternly. ‘’She’s too good for anyone.’’   
  
Looking at Kakashi, Izumo shook his head. ‘’Someone’s overly protective,’’ Mocking him, Izumo pushed himself up. He knew the process – Sakura would be there all night. ‘’-Tell her we’ll reschedule.’’ Grinning he started walking, leaving Kakashi to admire Sakura in her prime as she healed both Hidan and Sasuke.   
  
Hidan would most definitely be questioned as to why he was even in the village – but Sasuke would be in trouble for causing the trouble.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
‘’You can’t catch a break, can you?’’ – It was nearly sunrise – but Sakura was far from tired.

Nudging Kakashi for his crude comment. ‘’-Izumo is fond of you,’’ Kakashi added, the two of them in her office as he filled out one report and she filled out another.   
  
‘’He was nice.’’ Sakura admitted, smiling as she filled out Sasuke’s chart. ‘’-Tell me again what happened?’’   
  
‘’Sasuke went looking for trouble.’’ Kakashi started. ‘’Something must have ticked him off-‘’   
  
‘’Me,’’ Sakura groaned. ‘’I ticked him off; he came to my apartment and he accused me of going on a date with Naruto,’’   
  
‘’Yikes.’’   
  
‘’Exactly,’’ Running a hand through those long pink locks, she sighed. ‘’-and Hidan is probably in the village for me.’’   
  
‘’Ah yes… the promiscuous visit at the inn,’’ Kakashi teased – no one died, no one was hurt; he had to make light of a dark situation.   
  
Rolling her eyes, she closed the Uchiha’s chart and sighed. ‘’Want to grab coffee?’’   
  
‘’Is anything open?’’ He couldn’t say no to coffee.   
  
Sakura knew it was a bad idea and he’d say no, but she figured she’d shoot her shot. ‘’Coffee at my place…’’   
  
‘’Sakura.’’   
  
‘’-I know, I know, it’s against the rules.’’ Rolling her eyes, pushing herself up from her chair she wandered over to her door, only to turn the lock. ‘’-But no one knows we’re here,’’ Trailing off, she walked back over to Kakashi sitting on the couch of her office, one of his legs crossed over the other. ‘’and I can’t stop thinking about you,’’ Running her hand down the length of her couch she rounded so she was standing in front of him, bending down slightly so her line of vision was directly across from his. ‘’-no one knows we’re here,’’ Stepping forward, she lifted one leg and then the other.  
  
Sliding onto his lap easily, straddling him – Kakashi cocked a brow, watching her as her arms wrapped around his neck. ‘’-Break the rules with me,’’ She whispered, leaning down as her lips grazed his. ‘’I know you want me,’’   
  
  
‘’-Not here,’’ Kakashi watched her, pushing her off of him only to stand up. ‘’I’ll meet you at your apartment.’’ He informed, handing her, her jacket.   
  
  


Sakura got home in a few minutes. Her apartment straight across the street from the apartment, Kakashi was already there. Not sure how he arrived there before her – but she wasn’t complaining. She didn’t complain when he pinned her to the wall, or when he picked her up and brought her into her bedroom and threw her on her bed.   
  
Crawling up between her legs, he moved up, kissing her neck, lavishing every bit of skin, pulling the black shirt up and over his head, kissing her mouth once, then twice. His breath hot as his tongue tasted the surface of her skin, unclasping her bra before caressing every dip and curve.   
  
Sakura’s back arched, each touch she reacted – it happened quickly and all at once, unexpecting him to flip her onto her stomach as he pulled her pants down over her ass, ‘’Don’t move,’’ He breathed, the stubble on his chin tickling her shoulder, pulling goosebumps from head to toe. Sakura was on her stomach, hips arched – Kakashi ran his hand down between her legs, sliding one finger and then a second, rubbing her clit with his thumb – her body responded to his touch, the more he moved his fingers the more aroused she became, pushing her closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.   
  
When his free hand smacked her ass; Sakura groaned a little louder –He positioned her so she was facedown, ass up, but before he could do anything else – Sakura flipped them, gracefully, smoothly.   
  
Pinning his arms down above his head, she leaned into his mouth. ‘’My turn,’’ Whispering, she kissed him hungerly, and moved down his chest, unzipping his pants she slid her hand around the length of him; blushing at the size – she got on her knees and ran her tongue from head to shaft, pulling unfamiliar noises from him as she circled her tongue around the tip before bobbing her head up and down at a particularly teasing pace.   
  
Sakura’s body was humming with want, the ache between her legs overwhelming each time Kakashi groaned.   
  
She wanted him – he clearly wanted her. ‘’Fuck me,’’ She whispered. Crawling back up his chest, kissing, biting, until her mouth met his. Their tongue intertwining – battling for dominance. Kakashi slid his hand back between her legs, only this time he rubbed her clit in slow, circular motions – Sakura’s body trembled, leg’s shaking. ‘’Say it again,’’ He demanded, his eyes watching the expressions on her face.   
  
‘’F-Fuck me,’’ Sakura whispered, breath uneven and heart hammering.   
  
Kakashi jerked and crawled between her legs, Sakura on her back – her eyes met his, grabbing his cock, he skimmed the top against the surface of her skin, feeling just how wet she was against him – observant of the total pleasure on Sakura’s face. Rubbing his head against her clit, up and down and back and forth slowly – roughly, adding more pressure with each hitched breath of hers, ‘’Say it…’’ He whispered; waiting – teasing.   
  
Sakura moaned, tormented – grinning, satisfied, he pushed forward, slipping himself between her legs. The length of him made her shudder, but the tightness of her made him tremble – his body throbbing with each inch – ‘’F-fuck..’’ Closing his eyes, unable to help it, he thrust once, slowly. Then a second time at the same pace; the pleasure was staggering, Kakashi’s breath ragged as the thrusts became deeper, she only felt like she was getting tighter – feeling her muscles constrict around him with each movement he made. She was tight, petite, much like her size – he groaned unable to help it as he sped up the pace.   
  
Thrusting into her hard, fast, deep; Sakura’s back arched and her moans just got louder. Nails digging into Kakashi’s backside as he pounded her into her bed – sheets unhinged from the mattress, toes curling as he hit that one spot over and over – pushing himself up so he sat up right, using one hand to hold her in place, while his dominant hand focused on her clit – rubbing just like he’d been doing before – only this time he knew she was going to cum.   
  
Rubbing her clit in motion with his thrusts, he slowed his pace down, watching her face as she just reached that breaking point – he continued to thrust as she constricted repeatedly around the length of him – Kakashi unable to help it as he came inside of her, his thrusts coming to a slow until stopping completely.   
  
Both breathless, he kissed her, and then collapsed beside her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come.

Dazing in and out from the chart she held in her hand, Ino quickly noted the reverence on Sakura’s face. ‘’My-my, something on your mind, Dr. Haruno?’’ The teasing was unmistakable in Ino’s tone. Waving a hand in front of her face, she cocked a brow. ‘’Jeez, was your date with Izumo that good?’’ Using emphasis on the word good, Ino grabbed the chart. ‘’-Go take a break, you’ve been on for twenty-four hours straight.’’   
  
‘’I’m fine.’’ Sakura reassured, snapping out of it. Images of her and a certain someone, their bodies interlocked; she bit her lip. ‘’-But I’m going to finish this one chart and head out.’’   
  
‘’-No, I’ll finish it.’’ Ino mumbled, turning Sakura in the opposite direction, patting her back. ‘’Now go before I make you.’’   
  
Without objection, Sakura sighed – she wanted to object, but the exhaustion was real – and she couldn’t say a word of what happened with Kakashi.   
  
He could get in a lot of trouble, or worse. It was against the rules.   
  
Humming and hawing internally, she rounded the corner only to be greeted by a notorious bad boy. There he was, leaning over the nurse’s station with a toothpick hanging from his lips – normally, she’d find it repulsive but something about that silver hair and the way she felt lured in more than she’d like to admit…   
  
Chewing her lip, she shifted on two feet – debating internally to dive into the elevator that was one floor from hers.  
  
What good would it do if he saw her? Recalling what he said to her before, she swallowed. Something about it felt right, but so wrong. She couldn’t think logically – or at all for that matter. Without a second though, she ran into the elevator…hoping, praying he didn’t see her, but the unfortunate thing was – he did.   
  
Reaching the top floor – she knew she’d just have to make it to her office, then she could lock the door and catch a breath of relief.   
  
Knowing he wouldn’t hurt her – but she remembered what Kakashi had said as she hurried out of the elevator, running down the hall, heart stammering – breathing becoming short as she picked up the pace, but it came to a halt the second she rounded the corner – there was Hidan, discharged from the hospital.  
  
‘’Sakura,’’ His voice smooth, provocative. ‘’-Mind if we uh,’’ Looking left and right, he looked at her. ‘’-Find somewhere private?’’   
  
Sakura didn’t want to appear weak – but that’s not what she was freaking out about. ‘’Sure, we can use my office.’’ Walking passed him, she glanced back confidently. ‘’-This way,’’   
  
The walk felt short – Sakura swallowing when he closed the door – her head spinning when he locked it.   
  
‘’It’s nice to see you’re better,’’ She commented, making small talk the best she could.  
  
Hidan leaned against the door, hands in his pockets, eyes on her. ‘’No thanks to you,’’   
  
Looking down, Sakura pushed her hair back. ‘’Well, it’s my job,’’ Smiling, she could feel his eyes on her but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him – until he spoke again.   
  
  


‘’You saved me twice,’’ Hidan started, pushing himself from the door, eyes fixed on hers as if he was controlling her. ‘’Tell me doctor,’’ Speaking softly, he approached her. ‘’Why did you save me…twice?’’   
  
Sakura watched him, ‘’-You saved me in battle and then from your teammate, why is that?’’ He asked, closing the space between them only to back her into the wall – hand above her head as he leaned in closer to her face, his hand resting as it slid up her neck gently. Sakura stared back, mind spinning. How did she get herself into this situation? Feeling like a harlet, she eyed his mouth – he took note of it.   
  
‘’-I-It’s my job…’’ Stammering over her words, eyes flickering back and forth – Hidan closed the space, inching nearer.   
  
‘’I’m going to kiss you,’’ He breathed. ‘’-I’m going to kiss you, so you feel it,’’ His fingers gripped tighter around her neck, closing the space between them. Kissing her roughly, but smoothly like he’d done it time and time again. His free hand sliding down around her waist, pushing his pelvis hard into hers – Sakura feeling the very hard, prominent bulge pressed up against her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’This was really nice, Naruto.’’ Hinata spoke softly, face the slightest shades of pink. ‘’I’m happy we could do this.’’   
  
Sitting beside her, Naruto observed – taking in the fine details of her prominent features. Those large grey eyes framed with those thick ashes – listening to the words she spoke. ‘’I know you’re engaged or whatever,’’ Shrugging he half-smiled at her. ‘’We can just pretend,’’ Winking, he lifted a hand for another bowl of ramen.   
  
Slightly disappointed by what he was saying – he wasn’t wrong. ‘’You know-‘’ Starting, she was only interrupted by the Uchiha that approached them. It was Sasuke. ‘’-Oh, hello Sasuke,’’   
  
Not acknowledging even her, he took a seat next to Naruto with a somewhat defeated look on his face. ‘’-The hell happened to you?’’ Naruto bit, noticing how shit he actually looked.   
  
Sasuke was discharged from the hospital but he was so angry with Sakura.   
  
Hinata eyed them both curiously. Wondering if maybe it had anything to do with Sakura, she sent an emergency message to Ino. ‘’Well, I better go.’’ Hinata smiled, sliding in a few dollars to pay for her portion – ‘’Naruto, I’ll be seeing you?’’   
  
The blonde looked back, a bit off she was going – but he didn’t argue. ‘’Yeah, later.’’   
  
Later meant the obvious, but only the two of them were aware of it.   
  
They couldn’t be overly friendly in public if anyone saw it would be trouble.   
  
Sasuke minded as Hinata left, waiting until she was gone before he could speak but he took a seat and ordered a bowl and a drink. ‘’-Isn’t she engaged?’’ Sasuke mocked, knowing exactly what they were doing. ‘’-Does she know you and Sakura made out too?’’   
  
The aggression was evident and frankly, Naruto had to hold himself back from clocking the Uchiha. He lifted a hand, motioning for another drink – swigging down the hard liquor before wiping the back of his mouth and ordering another. ‘’-What’s it to you anyway Sasuke?’’ Naruto’s tone was strident, unlike his normal goofy self – Sasuke noted it.   
  
‘’-It’s nothing to me,’’ Picking up his chopsticks he swallowed a mouthful of noodles and then drank some of his drink, pushing around the thick noodles before taking another heavy bite. ‘’You shouldn’t be fucking an engaged girl and kissing teammates.’’   
  
Instead of reacting, Naruto just downed more liquor – he was going to play the game like an adult, not lung out aggressively. Besides, something about the idea of irking Sasuke was looking more and more ideal. ‘’I can do whomever I please.’’ Naruto commented – not making one comment about the teammate comment.   
  
Sasuke looked at him. ‘’Hinata’s engaged.’’ – For whatever reason, Sasuke seemed against it.   
  
‘’Sakura’s not.’’ Naruto pointed out, his blue eyes grim, fixed on the Uchiha’s face as realization took over. ‘’-Besides, why do you care? You could’ve taken advantage if you wanted to, but no, you’re too fucking self-absorbed to see what’s in front of you anyway.’’ – The alcohol was starting to hit the blonde and there was no holding back. ‘’-Too late though, I fucked Sakura at that Inn and it was great. I’ll probably do it again too-‘’   
  
Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto’s collar and tossed him to the ground. Noodles went everywhere, and so did the liquor – but Naruto let him, he rolled onto his back and let Sasuke get in another punch before fighting back – too uninterested. ‘’-Go ahead, fucking hit me you dick, not sure why you’re losing your cool now.’’ Wiping the blood from his mouth, he watched the sorrow and contrition on Sasuke’s face. ‘’-I don’t get you man, Sakura’s

loved you from day fucking one and you just treat her like shit.’’ Shaking his head, Naruto pushed himself up. ‘’-Too late for you though, Sakura’s finally starting to realize what she deserves.’’ Wiping the dirt off his pants, he nodded toward Teuchi, making sure he knew the fight was over before taking his seat back - another fresh bowl of noodles placed in front of him. ‘’-You might want to tell her how you feel before she decides to fall in love with me,’’ – His words were cocky, but true. Sakura was starting to realize her worth and Sasuke wasn’t on her radar, not right now anyway.

‘’I really don’t get you Hinata.’’ Kiba paced around her room, throwing a book on her bed. ‘’-Naruto’s does not like he used to be,’’ Shrugging he sat next to her on her bed – the brunette was quite fond of the purple haired beauty, but she was too invested in Naruto to ever notice. ‘’You’re better off just marrying Toneri… or you know, someone better.’’   
  
Hinata’s grey eyes met Kiba’s, she felt like smacking him. ‘’Someone better?’’ Half-smiling, she sighed, only to look down at the floor. ‘’He just seems different.’’   
  
‘’Maybe he is different.’’ Kiba shrugged. ‘’Maybe something happened on the mission.’’   
  
‘’Something like what?’’ Looking at him, their eyes met and Kiba’s eyes wandered from her eyes to her nose, to her mouth, thoughts filling his mind.   
  
Not wanting to be mean, but it wouldn’t surprise Kiba if something did happen. Naruto had become a notorious fuckboy since his big win with the war. ‘’Maybe he hooked up with Sakura,’’ Shrugging, he waited for her reaction.   
  
Hinata stared at him, questioning where he’d get that idea. ‘’They’re best friends…’’   
  
‘’All the more reason to hook up.’’ Kiba admitted. ‘’They’re best friends, they trust each other.’’ Leaning into her a little more than he intended, his eyes held hers. ‘’They could keep it a secret and they trust each other well enough not to let on that they did.’’   
  
‘’Sakura would never…’’   
  
Kiba shook his head – he wasn’t here to reassure Hinata if anything he wanted her for himself. Not that she knew that fact. ‘’I wouldn’t say never,’’ Kiba, as sly as he was trying to be – it wasn’t.

helping. ‘’Maybe we could make Naruto jealous.’’   
  
‘’We?’’ Hinata’s head tilted, oblivious to what Kiba was suggesting until he moved forward to kiss her.

The cool of the wall pressed in through Sakura’s lab coat, her hazy mind clouded by the serotonin that filled her senses as Hidan grazed his teeth along the curve of her neck, kissing and biting, feeling the pressure of his hand around her neck he met her mouth a second time, his tongue lavishing her own before he pulled away – those eyes meeting green ones. ‘’Why did you save me?’’ He asked again, wanting an answer. ‘’-Don’t tell me it’s your job.’’   
  
‘’But it is,’’ Sakura replied, voice hoarse – barely a whisper, mind in other places. ‘’Why do you keep pinning me to walls?’’ She played the game – she knew how at this point.   
  
That inviting smirk was there again, playful – teasing her. ‘’I like the way you react,’’ He admitted, pulling away – straightening his shirt and running a hand through his hair. The fact that he pulled away from her at all baffled her – she thought he was going to take her right there in her office, but he didn’t. It was the last thing she expected.   
  
Observing as he paced around her desk, he eyed the stack of paperwork and patient files. The photos hanging on the walls. ‘’I have a confession,’’ He spoke in a whisper, but it was provocative in ways. ‘’-I may have told your teammate about what happened at the inn…’’ Trailing off, he looked at her – she knew who he meant, Sasuke. ‘’He didn’t like it, I think he might have been jealous-‘’   
  
‘’Sasuke isn’t jealous.’’   
  
‘’Right.’’ Hidan laughed. ‘’that’s why I ended up in your hospital, right?’’ Shaking his head, he pulled a cigarette out from his jacket pocket. ‘’I like you, Sakura.’’ Admitting this he closed the space between them a second time, leaning in closer to her. ‘’I want you to know, the first time I fuck you, I might scare you a little,’’ His breath was short, uneven and Sakura was in a total trance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’We can’t!’’ Hinata pushed Kiba away, he practically fell on his face the second she moved.   
  
‘’What?’’ Watching her move, he cursed under his breath in a low whisper – feeling defeated. ‘’-I don’t get it, you hook up with Naruto, but not me? How does that make any sense?’’ Kiba looked at her, seeing the hurt on her face – it pulled at his heart strings. Immediately regretting, he put his hands up in apology. ‘’Look, I’m sorry okay?’’ Moving closer to her, he grabbed her hands with almost pleading eyes. ‘’I just don’t think you deserve it… ‘’   
  
Hinata’s eyes searched Kiba’s, but the only person she wanted kissing her – the only person she wanted, didn’t want her back; not the way she wanted. ‘’You should go, Kiba…’’ Pulling her hands away, she turned the other way, defeated herself. ‘’Toneri wouldn’t like that you’re here.’’   
  
Mildly frustrated and annoyed, Kiba stood. ‘’Right, but it’s okay for Naruto? Makes sense.’’ Sarcastically he left her – leaving Hinata feeling nothing but bad for herself.

‘’Why am I not surprised?’’ Ino sighed, tilting her wine glass so it touched her lips. ‘’and here I thought it was a girls night.’’   
  
‘’am I ever one to have a girl’s night?’’ Tenten was sly – she’d told the girls it was a girl’s night only, but it never turned out that way. ‘’You should’ve known when I invited you all here instead of Yakiniku Q.’’   
  
  
‘’Besides,’’ Tenten added, clinking her glass with Ino’s. ‘’-There’s some evident tension in our friend group.’’   
  
Ino snorted with laughter. ‘’Friend group? Please, everyone is fucking everyone.’’   
  
‘’Oh?’’ Intrigued, Tenten stretched across the couch. ‘’-Everyone huh? And who might you be fucking then?’’ Cocking a brow, she watched the red spread across the blonde’s cheeks – Ino wasn’t wrong.   
  
‘’Don’t worry about me,’’ Ino laughed. ‘’Besides, who did you invite?’’   
  
  


‘’Well,’’ Tenten pushed herself up. ‘’Neji, of course. Since you know, I’m fucking him.’’ Laughing, she rolled onto her back, swirling her wine around in her glass. ‘’Hinata said she couldn’t because her fiancé had something planned? But, you, me, Sakura, Temari… um, Karin,’’   
  
‘’Ew, why would you invite that girl? She’s disgustingly obsessed with Sasuke.’’ Ino rolled her eyes, unable to help the school-girl jealousy. The only person she was okay with Sasuke liking or being around, oddly, was Sakura.   
  
‘’I like her.’’ Tenten admitted. ‘’Besides, Sakura is way too good for Sasuke.’’ Laughing, she pushed herself up. ‘’I did invite him though, a little mouse told me there was some drama!’’   
  
‘’There’s always drama.’’ Ino rolled her eyes, feeling the wine hit her senses. ‘’When is everyone coming anyway?’’   
  
‘’-No no,’’ Tenten crawled toward her, their noses almost touching. ‘’Who is it your fucking? Tell.’’   
  
Ino was about to speak but the knock on the door distracted her – and people started to pile in.   
  
  
  
  
‘’um, I thought this was a girl’s night…’’ Sakura trailed off, two bottles of wine in hand – around Tenten’s apartment were a few people she didn’t expect and a few people she had zero interest in seeing – but Tenten was a troublemaker.   
  
‘’Tenten played us.’’ Temari commented, rolling her eyes as she took the bottles. ‘’May as well start drinking, god knows Tenten has games up her sleeves.’’   
  
‘’Games?’’ Sakura stared, panic taking over as her eyes circled around – it was going to be a dramatic night.   
  
‘’Alright!’’ Loudly, obnoxiously, Tenten announced – this was the start, she did this often; maybe once every few months – especially that they were all older and the war was done, they could indulge in some fun. ‘’We’re going to play truth or dare,’’ Eyes circling the room, they landed on Neji. ‘’-If you don’t want to play, you can leave. If you do play, you have to abide by the rules. You pick truth or dare, NO exceptions.’’ Pausing, she waited – no one was leaving. ‘’Perfect, I’ll go first.’’ Eyes circling the room she stopped on Shikamaru.   
  
He went bug-eyed, trying to hide behind Kiba but it didn’t work. ‘’Shikamaru! Truth or dare.’’   
  
‘’You’re a pain, Tenten.’’ Shikamaru admitted. ‘’Aren’t we a little old for truth or dare?’’   
  
‘’Aren’t you a little dull to be here?’’ She bit back, rolling her eyes. ‘’Pick one, or leave.’’   
  
  


‘’Truth.’’ Shikamaru swallowed, swigging back his liquor.   
  
Tenten looked at Temari who was already red. ‘’Is it true you’re sleeping with Temari?’’   
  
The room fell silent – they didn’t answer, but the fact that they were both red – the answer was evident.   
  
The game went on, questions continued; but Sakura found herself on edge. It’d been going for forty-five minutes, she tried her best to stay out of sight, but there were only so many places she could go and so many people she could talk to before someone finally asked her truth or dare – only this time, she’d already used her truth that round. Ino was staring intently, her eyes rolling around the room. ‘’Sakura,’’ Starting, she wondered what kind of drama she could cause – knowing full well something happened on the mission, but Sakura wouldn’t tell, and Ino was half in the bag.   
  
‘’Sakura, I dare you to…’’ Grinning, she nudged Tenten who nudged her back – then the blonde whispered in Tenten’s ear, the two of them giggling.   
  
Sakura feeling all eyes on her. ‘’Guys!’’ Mind a touch hazy from her wine, she felt her nerves rising.   
  
‘’-WE dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven wiiiiith,’’ Ino’s eyes went around the room, grinning when they stopped on the last person Sakura wanted. ‘’Sasuke.’’   
  
Fuck.   
  
Naruto’s attention was caught – he looked at Sakura and how pale she seemed; he wanted to step in, but he knew it would cause more drama, besides, maybe this would be a chance for Sasuke to redeem himself – but the Uchiha looked more irritated than anything.   
  
‘’I’m not playing your game.’’ He admitted outwardly. ‘’We’re not doing that.’’   
  
‘’Um, yes you are.’’ Tenten pointed at him. ‘’You’re the only one who hasn’t done a thing all night. So, go, the closet in my room. Seven minutes.’’   
  
‘’-Tenten, I really don’t-‘’   
  
‘’NO, you can’t say no, Sakura, or you have to leave. Those are my rules.’’ Giggling again with an anxious blonde, Tenten gestured. ‘’Go or leave! The both of you.’’   
  


The door to the closet clicked and Sakura found herself in a locked closet with the Uchiha.   
  
The Uchiha she was tired of. ‘’We don’t have to do anything Sasuke.’’ Sakura reassured. ‘’They won’t know anyway.’’ Shrugging, she set her wine glass down on the floor and took a seat beside it. Wondering why Tenten had a walk-in closet and she didn’t, thoughts of different people filling her mind.   
  
Sasuke stood with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall.   
  
Silence fell.   
  
Sakura just wanted to leave – she swallowed, trying her best not to start sobbing. She couldn’t understand what his problem was, debating internally whether or not to question him. ‘’You know…’’ Trailing off, she stopped – shaking her head. ‘’Never mind.’’   
  
He looked at her, just for a moment – but he remained quiet.   
  
That just made it worse. ‘’…Why don’t you ever acknowledge me?’’ She asked – looking directly at him, he didn’t expect her to look at him at all, he expected her to be looking at her feet, but he could see the pain evident in her eyes. He still didn’t speak – this just pushed her.   
  
Pushing herself up against the wall, she continued. ‘’Do you hate me that much?’’ Questioning him, she took a step forward, hair falling off her shoulders – he noticed, but even still, he had nothing to say. Tension buzzing between them as she stood in front of him, a look of determination on her face – but he wouldn’t speak.   
  
‘’Well?’’ Sakura demanded, her tone a little more than irritated. ‘’-Do you hate me that much? Or do you hate me for kissing Naruto?’’ though she was unaware that he knew they did more – it seemed to pull at him a little, she noted the look in his eye and the way his lips pressed into a thin line, but still nothing.   
  
‘’Ugh, forget it. I’m tired of this, I’m tired of you,’’ Turning back toward her wine glass, she felt his hand grab a hold of her wrist, only to whip her back around – pushing her back against the wall beneath his grip – her chest rising and falling with shock at the force he used.   
  
It was so abrupt she didn’t have time to react. ‘’What the hell!’’ Wide-eyed and a touch angry, she smacked his hand away. Feeling the ache in her back from being slammed into the wall as forcefully as she was. ‘’-What is your fucking problem-!’’   
  
‘’YOU.’’ Sasuke didn’t shout, but she’d never heard that tone before. ‘’You didn’t kiss Naruto, you fucked him,’’ He spat, but it didn’t seem angry – it seemed… pained. Sakura was dazed, bewildered. ‘’You fucked Naruto,’’ Sasuke repeated, crushed and it was evident – but it made no sense.   
  
  


‘’W-what…. Why….’’ Sakura spoke softly, why was he at all suffering? ‘’Sasuke, why does it matter to you?’’ She questioned, staring at him. Silence loomed again, but only for a second. It was only for a second because in the next moment Sasuke slid his hand up the back of her neck, fingers brushing through strands of pink before he kissed her – and kissed her dearly, devotedly, pouring any emotion he had into it – and Sakura was so caught off guard, she couldn’t help swallowing back the ache in her chest.   
  
  
The impulse to smack him took over, and she did, it was justified; how dare he, at first, but then she put her hands up to her mouth in a state of shock – not ever in the whole time she knew him, had she ever hit him. They stared at each other, and then the closet door opened.   
  
‘’Times up!’’ Tenten smiled, widely. ‘’Did we have fun?’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, this chapter is just kind of a filler.

Ino sat back in a state of perplexity, absorbing all of what Sakura had said. ‘’Wait, so let me get this straight,’’ Pushing the sole strand of blonde bang back behind her ear, eyes replaying what was said. ‘’You went to second base with an Akatsuki member…’’   
  
‘’Yes.’’   
  
‘’You had sex with Naruto,’’   
  
‘’…. Yes,’’   
  
‘’and then Sasuke kissed you in Tenten’s closet?’’   
  
It appeared Sakura had told Ino all of her details, except for one. There was no way she could tell any one about her and Kakashi, she could get in trouble – but more worrisome enough, he could get in more trouble; she thought it best to keep that one to herself.   
  
The blonde’s dazed state was lingering as she sat back with her glass of wine. They lived pretty regular lives outside of hospital life and missions. ‘’That’s a lot,’’   
  
‘’I know.’’ Sakura said, feeling a touch of relief to talk to someone about it. Though, Kakashi was mildly aware of her situation…he was also part of her issue.   
  
Ino looked at Sakura. ‘’Was it good?’’   
  
‘’Was what good?’’   
  
‘’You know, the sex, with Naruto.’’   
  
Sakura smacked her shoulder lightly, weirded out that Ino would want to know but he was a notorious fuck boy amongst the village nowadays. ‘’Ino! C’mon,’’   
  
‘’What?! Can you blame me? He’s slept with so many at this point.’’ Ino said, and she was right. Sakura couldn’t deny that fact. ‘’You know he’s sleeping with Hinata, right?’’   
  
Defeated, Sakura nodded. Feeling a touch guilty about it, she knew Hinata had feelings for Naruto – but that mission really messed with her head. ‘’-I know,’’ Her words soft, she sighed. Feeling a tight pull in her chest as she thought about what happened with Naruto during their mission and how she felt – and how she felt locked in a closet with Sasuke.   
  
‘’You look tired.’’ Ino mumbled, noting the change of her expression. ‘’-Also, Sasuke, what the hell is that about?’’   
  
Recalling his demeanor and the way he held himself, the way his eyes seemed – appearing crushed, as if she broke him in some way. ‘’-He knows I slept with Naruto,’’ Sakura whispered, ‘’but, I can’t understand it…’’ Rubbing the back of her neck, she took a large swig of her wine. ‘’Our whole lives he’s always treated me like… ‘’  
  
‘’Garbage?’’ Rolling her eyes, Ino scoffed. ‘’Sasuke treats everyone like that, like he’s better.’’ Setting down her wine glass to fill it with more, her blue eyes thought back to when they were kids, pre-war. ‘’We almost killed each other over that guy, not worth it.’’   
  
  


Reminiscent on the subject, Sakura recalled all their missions together but instead of focusing on Sasuke, her mind immediately went to Naruto and how she dismissed him. ‘’I wasn’t very nice either.’’ She admitted, then looked at Ino. ‘’Did anything ever happen with your team?’’   
  
‘’W-What do you mean?’’ Baffled, Ino almost dropped her wine. ‘’My teammates were Chouji and Shikamaru,’’   
  
‘’-so? Shikamaru is nice.’’ Sakura bit. ‘’He’s not bad looking…’’   
  
‘’Ew, Sakura.’’ Ino shook her head. ‘’So gross.’’   
  
‘’I guess,’’ Moving off the couch, feeling the affect of her alcohol she ran a hand through her hair. ‘’Temari is dating him, isn’t she?’’   
  
‘’Sort of.’’ Ino watched Sakura move around. ‘’Tenten really shouldn’t have made us that silly game.’’   
  
‘’It’s not uncommon,’’ Grabbing her coat, she emptied the rest of her wine in the sink and slid into her shoes. ‘’I have to go,’’   
  
‘’What? It’s only 8!’’ Ino objected, evidently, loudly as Sakura wandered toward the door. ‘’-C’mon, stay forehead!’’   
  
‘’I can’t,’’ Though she wanted to stay, she had to get ready for another mission. A 3 day one, alone in the woods with her team – wouldn’t that go smoothly. ‘’I have to be at the hospital in the morning and then I’m off on another mission.’’   
  
‘’Right well, good luck. God knows you might end up sleeping with all three of them at this rate.’’ Snorting, Ino raised up her glass and Sakura left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’You need to relax.’’ Stretched out on a rather comfy looking recliner, Hidan seemed all too complacent. ‘’I’m not going to do anything, besides,’’ Lifting up his freshly poured drink, he drank. ‘’It was your brother who picked a fight with me, remember?’’   
  
Itachi watched him from the stool he sat upon in Deidara’s place. It was quite modern, with massive art pieces on the walls. Itachi had heard it from Kakashi that the two almost killed themselves over a fight not too long ago – Hidan was getting on his last nerve. ‘’We’re on good terms with them,’’ He spoke quietly, but there was a warning just beneath, cautioning the reckless. ‘’You’re lucky no one died.’’   
  
‘’Why, would you have been the one to kill me if I hurt your precious sibling?’’ Rolling his eyes, he sipped another swig. ‘’-If I recall, he almost killed me.’’   
  
‘’It doesn’t fucking matter, Hidan.’’ Itachi remained calm, but any talk of Sasuke did irk him more so than anything else.   
  
  
  
  
‘’Would you two stop bickering please? I am trying to concentrate.’’ From the corner of his place, Deidara stood with a paint brush in hand and a bucket of paint in the other – one wall was completely covered, some of his furniture tarped. ‘’I’m trying to work here!’’   
  
‘’Since when did you start loving art this much?’’ Hidan seemed bored – disinterested with the simple, post-war life; it inconvenienced him that the Akatsuki was no longer deemed precarious – working as undercover good guys wasn’t his forte.   
  
‘’Hn, I’ve always loved art,’’ Rolling blue eyes, he whipped his paint brush, black paint splattering. ‘’I just don’t make explosives anymore…you know, unless necessary.’’   
  
‘’Which it isn’t.’’ Itachi muttered, finishing his drink. Debating internally if he should ask Hidan along on the mission, afraid if he left him alone, he’d get up to no good again. ‘’Hidan pack your shit,’’   
  
‘’What?’’ He sat upright. ‘’Why?’’   
  
‘’You’re coming with me on my mission.’’   
  
‘’The fuck I am,’’ Denying Itachi, he slumped back down.   
  
Itachi wasn’t taking no for an answer. ‘’You don’t have a choice, now pack your shit. We leave in two days.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’s-rank mission huh,’’ Running her hand over the folder, Sakura read the details of the mission to come tomorrow, somewhat concerned about how tense things would be. Not only did Sasuke knew she slept with Naruto, he kissed her – but Naruto didn’t know it happened. That night after Tenten’s party, Sakura hurried out of the closet, out of the room, and out of the apartment without so much as a word to Naruto, not that he was in sight when she left anyway. Humming and hawing she paced her office, she’d been on s-rank missions before, but that’s not why she was so tense.   
  
A knock at her open door distracted her, but who it was even more so.   
  
‘’Kakashi?’’ Unable to hide the blush as it spread across her face, the last time they were alone together in her office – they ended up in her bed.   
  
Closing the door behind him, he looked at her and she looked at him. ‘’-Read over the task?’’   
  
Remaining as professional as she could, Sakura nodded. Tension rising in layers as it flickered around the room, around them. ‘’Should be a piece of cake,’’ Wanting to appear confident, she avoided what was really on her mind, but apparently Kakashi hadn’t forgotten about it.   
  
  
  
‘’Sakura, about the other night,’’ Stepping forward he made sure the door was locked – not wanting to worry about someone walking in mid-conversation.   
  
‘’What about it?’’ Sakura challenged him, wondering the words that would follow. ‘’-If you’re worried about someone finding out-‘’   
  
‘’That isn’t it.’’ Kakashi shook his head, scratching his forehead, a look of defeat on his face. ‘’-It can’t happen again.’’   
  
The words didn’t surprise her, she actually expected it – but it’s not like she’d follow those rules. ‘’Why not? No one knows.’’   
  
‘’It’s against the rules.’’ Kakashi was stern this time. ‘’It’s bad enough – ‘’  
  
‘’What? That we had sex?’’ Blunt and abrasive, Sakura wasn’t accepting of his choice. ‘’You can’t deny that it happened Kakashi,’’   
  
He shook his head. ‘’I’m not denying it.’’ Pausing, he looked at her, recalling the way her body responded to his touch and how good it felt between her legs, swallowing, his eyes met hers. ‘’It just can’t happen again. I won’t allow it. I’m not jeopardizing your position or mine.’’   
  
Before Sakura could respond there was a knock at the door – always someone interrupting. Sighing, Sakura moved passed Kakashi. ‘’We’ll see about that, sensei.’’   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
‘’You didn’t tell me we were doing a group mission.’’ Hidan’s pokerface was perfect, but Itachi saw right through him. Knowing full-well Hidan was looking forward to the mission, not for the sake of doing good, but the fact that they may get to hurt or kill some people.   
  
Itachi double-checked his gear. ‘’Don’t fuck this up, Hidan.’’   
  
‘’What’s with all of the threats? I’m just here for a good time.’’   
  
‘’I’m serious Hidan,’’ Itachi warned. ‘’You’ll be killed if you do anything illegal.’’   
  
‘’Not like I haven’t been killed before.’’ Crossing his arms, he recalled killing himself on more than one occasion – he killed plenty and had been forgiven for it.   
  
Ignoring his statement, standing just outside of the village he saw Kakashi and his team come into view, feeling the strain between teammates immediately.   
  
‘’Ah, you’re here, good.’’ Kakashi smiled beneath the mask. He was on time, for once. ‘’May as well head out.’’   
  
  
  
  


Sakura’s eyes met with Hidan’s and he smiled at her – but she didn’t smile back, it was hard enough being in a group of men, two of whom she’d slept with and four of whom she kissed. It was gut-wrenching, if she ended up one-on-one with any one of them, nothing good could come of it.   
  
Walking next to Naruto, he noted how off she’d been since the party. They were ahead of the rest of the group, so he kept his voice low. ‘’Are you alright?’’   
  
Tension or not, Sakura was still his best friend.   
  
Forcing a smile, she reassured him the best she could. ‘’I’m fine.’’ Lying, Naruto noticed, and he didn’t overly appreciate it – but he thought it was something he’d done, not cluing into the fact that Sakura was conflicted about what had happened with Sasuke, still unable to comprehend just what happened confined in those four walls in a tiny space.   
  
‘’Don’t lie, I know you.’’ Calling her out, those blue eyes piercing. ‘’Tell me,’’   
  
‘’It’s not a good time, Naruto.’’ Sakura whispered, Itachi catching up with them.   
  
  
  
  
  


A few hours went by and then more until the sun started to set. Kakashi halted them mid-way to their destination. It was a three-day mission. One day to get there, one day to complete the task and one day to get home.   
  
‘’We’re being tracked.’’ Itachi warned, voice low so only Kakashi could hear as the other’s started setting up camp. ‘’I’ll take care of it.’’   
  
‘’Don’t get killed,’’ Kakashi joked – knowing full well his team was capable of doing the mission with ease, he just worried about the anxiety amongst them. The only one content was Hidan, but Kakashi knew he was itching to kill someone. ‘’-Hidan, you’re with me.’’ Kakashi instructed.   
  
‘’Fuck that, I’m with Itachi.’’   
  
‘’No, you’re with me.’’ Kakashi repeated, eyeing team 7. ‘’One of you stand on guard.’’   
  
‘’What are we, chopped liver?’’ Naruto snorted. ‘’I want in on the action.’’   
  
  
  
‘’There is no action Naruto, just stand guard alright?’’ Kakashi rolled his eyes and left – though Naruto and Sasuke were the most powerful, Kakashi still couldn’t help but be a little overprotective.   
  
‘’This mission is pointless for so many.’’ Mumbling, he watched Sakura. ‘’Where are you going?’’   
  
‘’To get firewood.’’   
  
‘’Not alone.’’ Naruto shook his head, following – but she stopped him.   
  
‘’I can take care of myself, Naruto.’’ Without another word, Sakura disappeared as the sun rays just started to dim – the sky getting dark quickly; so, she had to be fast. Picking up large pieces of wood, piling them onto her arms as her mind wandered into different places, still trying to understand why Sasuke kissed her, and what she wanted – that was still unjustified.   
  
‘’-You look stressed.’’   
  
Itachi’s voice caught her off guard, and Sakura almost dropped the whole pile of wood. ‘’-Itachi!’’ Touching her chest with a free hand, she looked at him. ‘’You scared me.’’   
  
‘’Jumpy too,’’ He added, grabbing half her load – but it was heavier than he expected, forgetting she had gotten quite strong. ‘’Are you alright?’’ Genuine concern crossed his face – he was always so sweet to her, even in battle, he always pulled her out of the way from danger, even when he didn’t need to.   
  
‘’Just a lot on my mind.’’ Sakura admitted, ‘’No worries though, um, I thought you were dealing with-‘’   
  
‘’It’s taken care of.’’ Itachi explained, observing the expressions on Sakura’s face as she battled internally with herself. ‘’I’m sorry about Sasuke.’’   
  
It was unexpected for him to say what he did, but it was more so that he apologized on behalf of him. ‘’What do you have to be sorry about?’’ Looking at him, Sakura was a bit taken back.   
  
‘’It’s my fault he is the way he is.’’   
  
‘’It isn’t your fault.’’ Sakura looked at him. ‘’It’s no ones… war happened; people died.’’   
  
Sakura wasn’t wrong – a lot of people died, but the grieving part was gone. ‘’-Besides, Sasuke has always been withdrawn.’’ Shrugging, she started to head back to the camp site.

‘’Is there booze in that flask?’’ Sakura could smell it wafting from the open clutch Hidan held in his hand.   
  
‘’Yeah,’’ He motioned it to her. ‘’You want some?’’   
  
  
  
  
What trouble would that cause –Hidan closed the lid and threw it her way. ‘’-It’s whiskey.’’ Winking, he watched her, Sakura unclasping the top and whiffing as she inhaled. It was stronger and the face she made said it all. ‘’-That smells disgusting.’’   
  
‘’Tastes better than it smells,’’ Hidan assured, the two of them sitting alone around the fire pit. Sasuke and Kakashi on guard, Naruto fighting with Itachi in the background. ‘’Try it,’’   
  
Eyeing him with skepticism, she placed the clutch to her lips and swigged once, then twice. The bitter taste coating her throat, it was nothing she’d tried before – coughing instantly, ‘’That is SO gross!’’ Shaking her head, as if to rid the taste, she noticed the burn that followed. ‘’Ugh, how do you drink that?’’ It was potent and powerful.   
  
‘’Don’t be a wimp, you have to drink more than that!’’ Nudging her lightly, his harmless peer pressure worked, and Sakura took two more large sips before handing it back to Hidan.   
  
It dulled the worry in her stomach and made her mind hazy as it hit her in seconds.   
  
Hidan took a drink and closed it, putting the clutch back in his pocket he leaned in closer to Sakura, but kept his guard up in case any one was paying too much attention, resting his hand just on her knee, he slid his hand up the inside of her thigh.   
  
Sakura didn’t smack it away, watching him curiously until she clued into what he was doing. ‘’-are you mad?’’ Smacking his hand away she stared at him in disbelief.   
  
Hidan chuckled lowly, darkly. ‘’-Don’t deny it.’’ Leaning slightly back but keeping his voice low, he whispered. ‘’I know how badly you want it,’’ Moving his hand back to where it was. ‘’No one is paying attention anyway.’’ Looking back over his shoulder, Itachi had Naruto in a head lock and the blonde was too busy struggling to get out of it – playful, harmless. Kakashi and Sasuke were miles from where they were.   
  
Sakura’s breathing caught as Hidan sunk his head down against her neck, kissing her suggestively as his tongue ran along the surface of her skin. Leaning into his touch, the alcohol buzzing around in her head as she recalled the last time they were alone together. ‘’We can’t,’’ She warned, but her body language said different. ‘’We can’t,’’ She repeated and pushed him back away from her. ‘’-Stop trying to seduce me.’’   
  
Hidan chuckled again, sitting back – he looked at the fire. The tension was growing and Sakura could feel herself nearing her breaking point.   
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of short and sweet, more to come.

Sakura hoped the night would be easy – being optimistic about being away from the comfort of her home and instead being miles away in the middle of the woods with four people she’d much rather avoid.  
  
It didn’t turn out that way, not only was it her turn to patrol the area, she was paired with Naruto.  
  
They were alone, they’d been jumping tree-branch, to tree-branch, Sakura’s head down but attention on guard for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
The booze Hidan shared was still whirling in her stomach, making it a little more difficult to concentrate on the task, especially because those blue eyes were boring into her like heat from the sun.  
  
‘’Are you going to tell me what’s going on?’’ Naruto didn’t ask, it was more like a demand. Sakura stared forward, conflicted with herself, the feelings she felt, and the facts she knew.  
  
In denial, she played it off. ‘’It’s nothing.’’ Another lie – like that’d get her anywhere. Jumping from branch-to-branch, she wasn’t overly paying attention and Naruto just continued to pry.  
  
‘’I know you better than that, what’s going on? Did something happen at the party?’’ Pushing her, he watched as she mis-stepped and nearly fell twenty-feet if it hadn’t of been for Naruto’s quick movement, he stopped her from falling and their eyes met as he caught her.  
  
He wasn’t angry, impassioned at the simple fact that she wasn’t telling him – the look was concern, genuine concern and Sakura felt guilty for keeping it from him…just in that moment of weakness.  
  
Something about those blue eyes, she sighed, looked at him, then jumped down onto the ground – stretching her arms above her head.  
  
Naruto followed, waiting for her to tell him something, anything.  
  
‘’…Did something happen at the party?’’ He repeated, sounding like a broken record.  
  
Somewhat dizzy from the booze and confliction of emotion, Sakura leaned against the nearest tree. It was thick with green moss, the smell of dirt somewhat grounding her senses. ‘’I got locked in a closet with Sasuke,’’ She started, staring at the ground. ‘’He knows, Naruto.’’ Looking up at him, she wondered how he knew. ‘’-Not that it matters… it’s just,’’  
  
Reminiscent on the other night, Sakura’s eyes searched, seeing Sasuke’s face in her mind before he kissed her before she smacked him – still trying to figure out what even happened.  
  
Naurto stood across from her, arms crossed, and brow furrowed as she spoke. It was hit fault Sasuke knew, but he didn’t care. Not now, not then, Sakura deserved better than the Uchiha, he knew it and Sasuke knew it too.

‘’Why did you kiss me, Naruto?’’ Sakura was sudden, but her eyes were fixed on him like he didn’t have a choice but to answer, even though she knew the answer – she just wanted to hear him say it.  
  
‘’What happened at the party?’’ Ignoring her, he stepped forward. ‘’Tell me Sakura,’’ His words weren’t threatening, if anything he just wanted to make sure she was okay.  
  
‘’Tell me why you kissed me.’’ Repeating, she pushed herself away from the thick of the tree and took a step closer. ‘’You’ve loved me your whole life, right?’’ Taking another step, he didn’t move, not yet. ‘’Why? Didn’t it bother you that I was so cruel to you?’’  
  
‘’We were kids…’’ Naruto’s voice was soft, as if he’d reverted in time and gone back to that sweet, frivolous boy. ‘’I didn’t know any better,’’ Half-smiling, he rubbed the back of his neck but something about the way Sakura held himself made Naruto eager, hesitant in the right way but he couldn’t place a finger on it.  
  
‘’So why did you kiss me?’’ Sakura asked, leaving a small distance between them. Backing Naruto up against what looked like ruins from an old building – deep in the woods, miles away from anyone.  
  
Blue eyes searched green ones, what was he to say?  
  
‘’You deserve better than Sasuke,’’ Speaking quietly, Naruto watched the anguish on Sakura’s face – something had happened at the party, something that put her in a state of poignancy and sorrow all at once – he could see it flickering. ‘’-What happened at the party?’’ Softly, he spoke, and Sakura looked at the ground.  
  
‘’…Sasuke kissed me,’’ Sakura said, head down, hair falling off her shoulder. ‘’I’m just confused about it,’’ Looking back at Naruto she stepped closer, they were almost touching. ‘’I loved Sasuke my entire life…’’ Trailing off she looked away from Naruto, but his eyes were on her. ‘’…but he’s never…. And you,’’ Her eyes met with his. ‘’It’s like you were me in this scenario…’’ – Her lips curved into somewhat of a sad smile, but it was replaced with something else when she looked at him again. ‘’I’m sorry If I hurt you, I never meant to-‘’  
  
Before Sakura could continue Naruto grabbed a hold of her arm, tugging her toward him he pulled her into his chest as his arms wrapped around her backside, he kissed her. He kissed her with sincerity, ardor as his emotions overwhelmed them both.  
  
It was sudden, unexpected, Sakura nearly falling over as he embraced her tightly, Sakura’s logical thought liquefying the moment his lips closed down over hers, the kiss ardent as his hands slid up her backside, feeling her bare flesh beneath his fingertips. This wasn’t the first time, or the second, but something about this was different.  
  
Serotonin flowing through her body as the kiss moved from her mouth down to her core, bliss reaching each limbs-end as Naruto’s tongue moved in motions against her own, mesmerized by

the feeling as it pulled pleasure from her.  
  
‘’Mm, we can’t,’’ Sakura mumbled, breathless – logic sinking back in as her instinct took in. ‘’We have to keep guard,’’ Looking left and right, her eyes found him again. ‘’I’m sorry, Naruto.’’ Apologizing for all that was, he already forgave her.

  
Back at the camp, Kakashi found himself solo with an irritable Uchiha. Sasuke sitting beside the fire pit, poking it endlessly with a stick, the ends of it black from the heat. Itachi having gone ahead with Hidan to attend to a different matter – Kakashi wasn’t opposed, if anything it kept Hidan away from him and especially, away from Sakura.  
  
‘’I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you so restless, Sasuke.’’ Kakashi pointed out the evident, but it wasn’t like the two of them spoke often.  
  
Sasuke didn’t speak, he just continued poking at the fire, lips pressed into a thin line. Sakura and Naruto coming into view not seconds later. Naruto noticing a half-eaten bag of marsh-mellows. ‘’Who brought those?!’’ Excitedly, he jumped at them and started sticking them onto any one thing he could find that would withstand fire.  
  
‘’Where are the other two?’’ Sakura inquired, taking in the surroundings.  
  
Kakashi watched Sasuke shift uncomfortably as Sakura got near, ‘’Itachi and Hidan had other matters to attend to.’’  
  
‘’Ah,’’ Though she didn’t show it, Sakura was relieved to hear – though Hidan was nothing but a temptation, it made her relax knowing that was one less problem for her to deal with on this mission. Taking a seat on the opposite side of where Naruto and Sasuke were, she sat across from them, in front of the fire – staring at its orange hue as sparks flickered up into the dark night sky.  
  
Not wanting to let on that any thing happened between her and Naruto, she put on a front and grabbed the bag of marsh mellows, eating them raw piece by piece. Trying to do anything to distract her thoughts from what happened not ten minutes prior.  
  
Why did he kiss her like that? Still conflicted, she sighed internally but Kakashi noticed something was off – not that he could ask at the moment, but he’d find a time to. Though it was his decision to cut ties physically, he couldn’t help but wonder how she was it seemed. Though, it was more than that, he wouldn’t allow himself to feel those things.  
  
  
  
Within the hour Naruto was upside down, his light snores heard evidently in the silence of the forest. Kakashi with a book over his face, though appeared to be sleeping, Sakura doubted it – but she found herself wide-awake sitting across from Sasuke who was just as awake.  
  
They hadn’t spoken or seen one another since they were locked in that tiny space, where he kissed her and she smacked him – tension rising in her belly, afraid something bad would happen, Sasuke wasn’t the talkative type and Sakura wasn’t about to apologize.  
  
‘’Mind if we take a walk?’’ Sasuke asked – it was sudden. Sakura thought she was hearing things, so she just stared at him until he stood up. ‘’It’ll only take a minute.’’  
  
‘’Should we wake Kakashi?’’ Sakura asked.  
  
‘’-I’m awake.’’ Kakashi reassured, book still over his face. Knowing full well they were safe, it was just a precaution even during post-war.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The lull of the forest was peaceful. The way the shadows of the trees danced against the dark blue of the night sky, the moon nowhere to be found but the whiteness of clouds evident against the shade of night. Against the silence Sakura’s heart belabor in her chest as it overworked itself, drubbing frantically as her nerves got the best of her.  
  
Sasuke finally stopped walking, as if he wanted to be far enough away that neither Naruto or Kakashi could hear what was being said. Turning, he observed Sakura in her tense state – he knew it was his doing and something pulled at him like it had before.

  
‘’what it is you want, Sasuke?’’ Sakura asked, though uneasy, she couldn’t let this go on longer. It didn’t feel right if anything it felt bitter.  
  
‘’I want you, Sakura.’’ Sasuke paused, briefly, until he opened his mouth again. ‘’I can’t fucking stand it, but I do.’’ He admitted, achingly, but somewhat alleviated as the words left his mouth and Sakura noticed. ‘’-I can’t breathe, I can’t think, I just, I love you, I love you every minute, of everyday, you are the only one that I will ever want. I belong with you; you are the only good thing, and I can’t fucking handle not having you anymore – I can’t live like this.’’ Running a hand through his hair, it’s as if all those strings holding him together finally broke and all those walls he’d build up over years and years had fallen.

‘’and when I see you with Naruto and the way you look at him,’’ Shaking his head, Sakura took in his body language as he stood there in such a state of ambivalence – She had never seen him in such a vulnerable state. Mind flashing back to the day he left, that day he left her in the middle of the road, when she woke up to realize he’d gone – but moments before, when he let himself become undone, just for a moment – this was like that, only this time he wasn’t going anywhere.  
  


The enmity was there, overlapping the melancholy but the idolatry she had for him hitting her like waves, over and over, becoming mixed into one until she felt that ache in her heart – but the serenity that followed almost made her dizzy. ‘’I…’’ Searching for her words, she stared at him in complete incredulity – wondering if perhaps she had of fell and hit her head. ‘’-I um...’’ Blinking, she hadn’t realized the tears that filled her eyes, only to feel them as they flowed from her eyes, blinking them back they fell down the corner of her eyes.  
  
Sasuke didn’t stop himself when he closed the space between them, but Sakura didn’t stop him either. She didn’t stop him when he used whatever jutsu he used to pull them out of the woods and into his bedroom, or when he embraced her soundly.  
  
Pulling back only briefly to brush a tear from her face and then kiss her softly once, and then again, and again – she expected it to be rough, but it wasn’t, this kiss was different – something about it, something about it pulled at her heart strings, as if it were bringing up all the old emotions – however feelings that come back, are often feelings that never left. Sakura’s eyes met his and she swallowed; was this the right thing to do?  
  
She wanted this her entire life, but she was conflicted. ‘’…I loved you my whole life,’’ Sakura admitted, touching his face gently – she wanted him, in more ways than one – she always had, but would it be right for her to jump in so quickly – so sudden, just because he told her he loved her? It felt off, unfair and frankly, cruel in a strange way. Sasuke wasn’t cold or withdrawn in that moment – he was who she knew he could be, even post-war.  
  
‘’Let me try,’’ He whispered, as if it were straining to say – which it was, for him especially, but at least he asked her. Kissing the corner of her mouth, he hugged her tightly once more and then again before she kissed him – only this time she wrapped both arms around his neck. What was the harm in trying?  
  



	9. Chapter Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short One, more to come.

The mission had taken a toll, not because of the task at hand or the lack of sleep the night before.   
  
It was the confliction, the rivalry her heart and mind – the hostility she felt as her mind contorted with the variance of emotion and thoughts. It was inconsistent and frankly bothersome, unable to concentrate as well as she could.   
  
‘’I didn’t hear you get back last night,’’ Kakashi’s words pulling her back to reality, her head snapped in his direction as memory of the night before flooded. The tone of his voice wasn’t teasing, it was uneasy but somewhat worried. ‘’Is everything alright with you and Sasuke?’’   
  
Keeping his voice low as if they were being listened to amongst the market, Sakura shook her head. ‘’I’m fine,’’ Reassuring, she smiled. ‘’I just need to make a decision.’’   
  
‘’Ah,’’ Nodding in agreement, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. Though, Sakura knew just how he smiled – it was always kind.   
  
‘’Kakashi,’’ Starting, as if to ask him advice, she was cut off by Naruto who approached from inside one of the little shops with a bag of treats in hand.   
  
‘’-Man, that place has so many good things,’’ Naruto grinned foolishly, like he was a boy again only to throw Sakura what looked to be a pastry. ‘’-Here, they had these chocolate filled sweets.’’   
  
Instinct taking over, she caught what he threw and took a bite. The sweet chocolate and flakey sugar on top coating her mouth – Naruto getting a push to wipe her lip, but he refrained in Kakashi’s presence, still unknowing that the two of them had been intimate – no one would ever know that secret.   
  
‘’Can we go home now?’’ Naruto asked, looking at Kakashi. ‘’We’re finished the mission, right? I mean, aren’t we getting a little old to have you on our missions anyway…Kakashi?’’   
  
He wasn’t wrong, but Kakashi enjoyed it. Not that he’d admit that to any one of them – Sakura was the only one who knew. He had told her during one of their late-night conversations beneath the glow of the moon. Wondering just what it is she was going to ask him before Naruto interrupted.   
  
It appeared Naruto wasn’t the only one with Sakura in mind while in the shops, Sasuke rejoined them and handed Sakura a pink colored drink. Everyone was stunned, including the pinkette.   
  
‘’It’s cherry blossom,’’ Sasuke stated, holding one of his own before bringing the straw to his lips – dark eyes fixed on green ones.   
  
‘Let me try….’   
  
Words from last night echoed in the back of Sakura’s mind, never had Sasuke ever done such a gesture. Sakura didn’t know how to handle it. Kakashi cocked a brow curiosity, looking at all

three of them. ‘’Right, shall we head home?’’ Still smiling beneath his mask, he moved forward, leaving the bewildered team behind.

Back at the village, Sakura found herself experiencing a touch of deja view as Izumo and Kotetsu came into view. Recalling her brief date with Izumo, they never did get to continue it. Not that she wanted to, she had so much on her mind she didn’t have time for a new love interest.   
  
‘’You’re back soon,’’ Izumo commented, eyeing Sakura specifically. She exchanged looks with Kakashi who moved on ahead, as she stopped to speak.   
  
‘’Yeah, short mission.’’ Half-smiling as she recollected their brief interaction – she had kissed him, but she had no intentions of taking things further, even in her state of anger that night. ‘’-Listen Izumo-‘’   
  
Putting his hand up politely he mirrored the polite smile on her face. ‘’No need,’’ Reassuring her that an apology wasn’t necessary. ‘’You’re a very busy woman.’’ Winking, he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing full-well Kotetsu was eavesdropping. ‘’It was nice, while it lasted.’’   
  
Nodding in agreement Sakura moved passed him. ‘’Don’t be a stranger,’’ Winking, she went on her way. Naruto not far off.   
  
‘’What was that about?’’ – As nosey as ever, they hadn’t spoken about the kiss they shared or what followed. Sakura didn’t tell him about her interaction with the Uchiha, and nor did she let on that any one thing happened.   
  
‘’We sort of went on a date.’’ Sakura confessed, a light shade of pink. ‘’Nothing came of it though.’’   
  
‘’Obviously not.’’ Naruto snorted, heading in the direction of Ichiraku. ‘’Speaking of dates, let’s go on one.’’   
  
Unexpecting those words from him, Sakura stopped walking and stared at him. Unable to tell if he was serious or just asking her like he usually did after a mission – overthinking was a hobby of hers nowadays. ‘’To noodles?’’ She asked, Naruto looking back at her.   
  
‘’Where else?’’ Teasing, he headed there – leaving Sakura in a mess of thoughts.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting at Ichiraku they weren’t alone, Ino met them half-way there, and Hinata and Kiba were already seated at the bar with bowls of noodles.   
  
‘’Oh, Hey Hinata,’’ Sakura smiled, taking a seat next to Naruto, Ino sat beside her and Naruto sat beside Hinata.   
  
‘’Back from your mission?’’ Hinata returned the smile, but her eyes fixed on Naruto as he smiled at Teuchi, the guy knew his order like the back of his hand.   
  
Kiba had brought Hinata out to apologize for attempting to kiss her, but things were still quite tense, and the blonde noticed. ‘’Hey Kiba, panties in a knot? You seem stiff.’’

Not answering, Kiba snorted and finished a mouthful of noodles before taking a swig of whatever booze it was, he was drinking. ‘’I’m fine, mind your business Naruto.’’   
  
‘’Jeez Kiba, moody much?’’ Ino called him out – she knew what happened, Hinata had told her. Shaking her head, she nudged Sakura. ‘’So, so, tell me about your mission, any um,’’ Eyes flickering to Naruto she gestured. ‘’-you know, juicy to tell?’’   
  
Unable to help the blood rushing to her face from embarrassment, Sakura refrained from whacking Ino in the head. ‘’-Seriously?’’   
  
Had Ino gone daft? This was not the time or place for that conversation, but Naruto overheard.   
  
‘’Yeah, I’ll tell you something juicy. Sasuke bought Sakura a juice.’’   
  
Ino blinked. ‘’What?’’   
  
Everyone at the bar seemed interested now – the act was so out of character for the Uchiha, they all leaned forward with curiosity.   
  
‘’-Sasuke, like Sasuke Uchiha?’’ Ino repeated.   
  
Naruto nodded quickly, slurping. ‘’Yep,’’ Wiping his mouth he poked, breaking the egg atop the broth. ‘’-from one of the small markets just outside of Konoha.’’   
  
‘’Didn’t know Sasuke was the gentlemen type.’’ Kiba commented, rolling his eyes.   
  
‘’Me either.’’ Naruto agreed, his tone not off but a touch resentful about it and suspicious. Sakura took note of it, feeling Ino’s eyes boring into her backside. The blonde had questions, but she couldn’t ask in front of everyone else.   
  
‘’I’m sure he was just apologizing.’’ Sakura said softly, nudging Naruto lightly. Reminding him of what she told him. ‘’Or maybe a way of apologizing.’’   
  
  
‘’Oh, maybe.’’ Cluing in, Naruto felt somewhat guilty – just in that small fraction of a second. ‘’It’s just out of character.’’   
  
Naruto wasn’t wrong, but Sakura didn’t want anyone questioning anything.

  
‘’It seems like Sasuke isn’t the only one acting out of character.’’ Kiba spat, those dark eyes on Naruto. ‘’-who are you to judge anyway?’’   
  
‘’What the hell is that supposed to mean, Kiba?’’ Sakura jumped down his throat immediately but kept her cool.   
  
‘’We all know Naruto is well, you know.’’ Rolling his eyes, he shovelled noodles into his mouth – receiving a look from Hinata. It made him choke, never having seen her look angry at him.   
  
Silence lulled for a moment, tensions high. ‘’I have to go,’’ Kiba admitted, pushing money out in front of his bowl. ‘’Thanks for the noodles,’’ Bowing out, he didn’t even say goodbye to Hinata – he just left.   
  
‘’Jeez, what’s his problem?’’ Sakura mumbled, shaking her head, she finished her noodles. ‘’I have to go too,’’ Placing a small bill in front of her noodles, she looked at Ino. ‘’Well, are you coming?’’ – Wanting to give Hinata some alone time with Naruto, even though it somewhat pulled at her heartstrings, she needed to distance herself to figure out just exactly what she wanted.   
  
  


  
Kicking off her heels, Ino stepped down a full inch and a half onto hardwood floors. Pulling the tight elastic from around thick blonde locks, her hair fell to her shoulders as she tip-toed into the apartment.   
  
‘’You look stale.’’ Sai commented from where he sat, the corner of his apartment on the window’s ledge. Dark eyes locked onto the canvas in front of him, only to move away to take a look at the blonde. ‘’Is everything alright?’’   
  
The way Sai questioned her lacked involvement, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned; he was still adjusting his communication habits, even post-war. Ino ran a hand through her hair and Sai observed as she spoke. ‘’I feel bad for Sakura,’’ Admitting this, she removed her jacket and stood closely to him. ‘’She isn’t telling me what’s going on, but I can see the strain on her face,’’   
  
‘’Sakura’s vigorous. I’m sure she’ll be fine.’’ Reassuring, he set down the paintbrush before standing up – only to have Ino’s arms wrap around his torso.   
  
This was something new, they’d kissed – a few times, on more than one occasion, but this embrace was different. Sai noticed.   
  
Ino slid her hands beneath the fabric of his shirt, and his breathing caught. Sai nearly jumping away from her touch, but Ino kept him grounded as she brushed her slightly edged nails against his skin, trailing her fingers up and down his spine. ‘’Is this okay?’’ She breathed, knowing full-well he wasn’t 100 percent comfortable with physical touch, not that he didn’t like it, but it just wasn’t something he was used to.   
  
Ino used to assume she would always end up with the one Uchiha, but that was pre-war, she wasn’t indulging in life with a criminal, forgiven or not. Though, she wasn’t innocent either. No one was innocent, especially the likes of Sai, but something about the simple fact that not once had he ever looked her way, she noticed briefly anytime he was around Sakura and how his face would turn up right in disgust when she showed him attention, but not when Sakura did. She always had his heart, no matter how envious Ino found herself – though by the sounds of things, it was a good thing she never continued down that path. It would have been pointless.    
  
Sai’s dark eyes searched her blue ones, tracing the lines and details of her face. Thumb tracing her bottom lip, he kissed her, he kissed her with appetite, his tongue brushing her own, tasting her mouth before his fingers curled into her hair, pulling her up against him. Physical touch, from a woman at that was not something Sai had ever been used to, not even a pat on the head, so when Ino’s hands touched his bare skin, it pulled desire from him he didn’t think he had. A small satisfy groan muffled by her mouth, pushing him back against the windows ledge, pushing him back as Ino lifted a leg and then another so she straddling his hips.    
  
Resting hands on her hips, Sai felt Ino’s arms snake around the back of his neck, only to feel her move her hips in rotation, grinding slowly with each time their lips met. Pleasure circling in his stomach with each of her movements – as if in a stupor of pleasure, pulling small groans from him between kisses, both of their breathing uneven and short as unresolved tension grew thicker.    
  
A knock at the door making both stop mid-kiss. ‘’Should I...?’’ Ino whispered, Sai looking at her with unsure eyes.    
  
Another knock, and then another. Whomever it was, was impatient. Ino slid off Sai’s lap, a touch of disappointment washed over, but the tension remained. Opening the door, she found herself off guard to see who was on the other side.    
  
‘’...Sasuke?’’ Staring, she looked back at Sai, wondering how swollen her lips were and how red she was. ‘'Um, what are you doing here?’’    
  
Looking between her and Sai, he knew he had interrupted something. ‘’-Maybe I should come back another time.’’ Looking embarrassed for her, he went to leave but Ino grabbed his arm instinctively. ‘’Wait, why are you here Sasuke?’’    
  
Why was he there?    
  
Sai didn’t move from where he sat, observing, listening.    
  
Staring at the ground, he wasn’t quite sure how to ask her. ‘’I love Sakura,’’    
  
It was like word vomit.    
  
‘’I love Sakura,’’ He repeated, his eyes searching for the words. ‘’I love her and,’’    
  
The child in Ino’s heart broke, but it was almost a relief for her to hear him say it about her best friend – she swallowed. ‘’-It may be too late,’’ Ino finished his sentence, blue eyes crossing with dark ones. Crossing her arms, Ino leaned against the door frame. ‘’-You’ve had a lot of time...’’   
  
‘’I know,’’ Sasuke admitted, defeated. ‘’But I can’t,’' Trailing off he shook his head – feeling as if he’d said enough, his eyes held Ino’s. ‘’What can I do?’’    
  
This was out of Sasuke’s character, it made Ino question just what happened on their mission. ‘’You can’t do anything,’' Ino said. ‘’People can’t help how they feel, I’m assuming she knows... you just have to let her come to you. If you force her, you might push her further away.... Not that you deserve her.’’    
  
‘’If you love something, let it go.’’ Sai said quietly, ‘’If it comes back, it was meant to be.’’    
  
‘’And when did you get to be such a romantic?’’ Ino inquired, turning on her heel curiosily, but when she went back to reassure Sasuke, he was gone.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
